Escaping Darkness
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: SEQUAL TO DARKNESS! its been 3 months since Jay and the others went missing. some new creepy evil has come out again and is out for the Jesse and the others! will they be ok and will they ever see the others again? slight romance in it! will be random!
1. Exploding Chickens

**Escaping Darkness**

Angel: MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (chasing Chazz around with a lamp)

Ani/Meki: ANGEL!!

Angel: (stops running) WHAT?!?!

Ani/Meki: YOU'RE BACK!!! (jump on Angel and huggle her)

Angel: WAH!! I WAS GONE FOR A FEW DAYS! BAH!! And I put you both in a one-shot! Did you forget already?!

Meki: …maybe

Ani: I just wanted to do that!

Angel: meh! Get off!

Meki/Ani: NEVER!!!

Angel: ….fair enough. Look! Sequel be up!! Yay! I got to typing it! enjoy!

**Summary**: it's been 3 months since Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara disappeared. Everyone is still upset that they still have no idea if they are save for sure! But knowing them, they are ok and blowing some stuff up somewhere. And on the anniversary, some weird stuff starts happening. WELL DUH!!! But how will they be able to stop it with the others gone and not having guardians for help? If they stop the weird stuff, will the others come back? If they don't, will they never see them again? And really? Why do I keep asking you crazy people this?!?! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: finally! SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Kyo: (pulls out a steel pipe and starts to hit the lawyers with it) MWHAHAHAHHAA!!! If only Kaiba were here! Angel only owns idea, most OC's and their decks!

**Chapter 1: Exploding Chickens**

Despite the fact that most of the students were upset about Jaden and the others disappearances, things were pretty normal and happy around DA. Birds were chirping, sun was shinning, ocean was sparkling, and Crowler was being chased by chickens. Wait…. -.- who did what now!? And what's on the chickens-

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!**

O! ok! Wait! 0.o A FREAKIN CHICKEN JUST BLEW UP!! WHO THE HELL IS DOING THIS?!?!?!

"Who do ya think?!?" Sarah shouted watching from the Slifer dorm with a pair of binoculars. It was just her, Amber, Jim and Hassleberry watching them. Amber was sitting on the railing while Sarah leaned against it. Hassleberry was eating popcorn while watching the show and Jim was sitting in a chair petting Shirley. "And yes, a freakin chicken just blew up!"

…_Fair enough. And did you find a way into Tara's stash?!_

"I have my own sank you very much!"

…_I gave you that why?!_

"Cause the real author who came up with me wanted me to blow stuff up!"

_I might have to hurt her or sank her for that! Anyways! Explain what be going on!_

"I got this one!" Amber said. "We got board, somehow found some chickens, don't ask by the way, and got some land mines from Sarah's stash and put them into the ground! Then we get Crowler to anger the chickens and got them to chase him threw all the mines! No one else wanted to watch and Chazz is….well….you'll find him soon!"

_0.o how board were you people!!?!?!_

"You were gone for 4 freaking days!!"

_SHUT UP!!! Let me just get on with the story!_

So ya. Crowler was being chased by chickens in a mine field. Nothing wrong there! Jesse was off on the roof top by himself again. Alexis was on the beach. Syrus was off by the cliff that Kyle had showed him to be alone. And Blaire was in her room that was now one of the Slifer rooms again and drawing wedding dresses for her when she married Kyle. …she is a total stalker. And Chazz…..ya I don't know! Amber! What did you do!?!

"Look in the forest!!" Amber shouted up to the skies. Ok then. If we look deep in the forest we find Chazz….-.- O COME ON!! YOU LEAVE ME WITH NOBODY TO HURT!!! Chazz was being chased, with Zane right next to him, by squirrels and chipmunks! O! And dammit! They be in acorn suits! Who can I torture now?!?! "Sorry! Didn't know you would be back so soon!" -.- that's it! I'm going over to Jesse!!!!

MMMMMM

Jesse was leaning against one of the posts on the roof watching Crowler run from the chickens. He chuckled when one blew up.

"Layla would have loved this" he said to himself. He then reached into his pocket and took out her Petit Angel that she had given him just before he and the others left the Shadow Realm. "You miss her too, don't you Angel?" Petit Angel came out and perched herself right on his head. "I'll take that as a yes"

The sun was setting. It was a rather beautiful scene. Just then, Ruby appeared on Jesse's shoulders, while all the other Crystal Beasts appeared around him. All of their gems glistened in the setting suns rays. They made a little rainbow on the floor.

"Thanks guys!" Jesse said with a smile. "That always cheers me up! But it still doesn't take away the worry of whether or not she's alive, if she's ok, or if she's in danger. Or the pain of wondering if I'll ever see her again!" a lone tear fell from his eyes and stained his face. "I just want to know! That's all!"

MMMMMM

Alexis stood on the beach watching the sun set with her arms wrapped around her chest. The wind made her hair dance and the sun made her eyes sparkle like it did the water. She went into her pocket and pulled out Winged Kuriboh and smiled as he cooed and came out of the card and nuzzled her cheek.

"Thanks Kuriboh!" Alexis said smiling. "If you weren't here, I don't know if I would be able to gone on with all of this worry! I mean, you or anyone else can't tell where the others are and we haven't gotten one word!" she brought her hand to her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes. Kuriboh nuzzled her cheek again and perched himself on her shoulder. "I know he'll be fine! But that won't stop the worrying!" she sobbed slightly and whipped away the tears.

MMMMMMM

Syrus was sitting a few feet away from the cliff holding his legs to his chest. He was done crying. Had been since about a week after they all went missing. He was going to be strong! Cause he had to be. If he let himself cry anymore, then if something were to happen to someone else like with Jaden both times and now with Tara and the others, then he might just break down completely. Jaden almost sacrificing himself after the Dark World and being gone for a week, then being cold and uncaring, and then him and all the others going into the Shadow Realm and then disappearing. All those things had done a number on his heart. So if anything else happened now…

"No I won't think like that!" Syrus announced to himself. "Nothing will happen and they will come back! You said so yourself Watapon!" said pink little fuzzy came out from his card that was placed in his pocket and hopped up to his knees and jumped in front of his face. "So I should just stop worrying and be braver! They will come back!" she stood up and held out his fist and got a serious look on his face. "I'll be brace for you Tara! So hurry back and she the new brave me!"

MMMMMMMM

Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be scared while I type this? O right! It's the stalker Blaire! And her room was full of pictures of Kyle and Jaden! Really! And she was starting at the one that was above her bed. it was just one of Kyle. Red Eyes Black Chick appeared in front of her and chirped loudly.

"Thanks cuttie!" Blaire said smiling and petting the little dragon on his head. "I'm just worried is all! But I'm not gonna let myself cry over that! I know he will come back! And he'll bring Jaden and the others with him too! So I can't worry!" she then leaned up and kissed the Kyle picture. 0.o little creepy.

MMMMMMMM

"Chazz?" Zane asked the boy next to him.

"Ya Zane?" the other asked.

"Remind me to kill Amber and Sarah!"

"Only if you remind me to kill them too!" said boys were stuck in acorn suits and running from rabid squirrels and chipmunks whose eyes were glowing red and had a menacing look to them. "HOW DID THEY EVEN GET US IN THESE THINGS ANYWAYS?!!?"

"You're asking me?! Like I have any idea! All I saw was something brown and something with explosives! Next thing I know you and me are running from hungry forest creatures! They really have their cousins touch! I'm gonna kill them!!"

"Save some of the kill for me!!"

MMMMMMMM

Amber and the others were now laughing their asses off at the sight in front of them. Not only was Crowler running from pissed off chickens in a land mine field in front of the Slifer dorm, he was now doing it in a chicken suit. He was flailing his arms around wildly. It was on hell of a sight!

"I'M GONNA DIE LAUGHING!!!" Amber said rolling around on the balcony of the dorm holding her stomach.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Sarah said also rolling around on the floor.

"MY SIDES ARE GONNA BURST!! HA!!" Hassleberry said leaning against the wall for support.

"THIS IS ONE DOLLY OF A SHOW THERE SHILEA'S!!!" Jim said leaning on the railing try to keep himself up. Even Shirley was laughing at this! If bombs weren't out there, she would have joined the chickens long ago!

"HELP ME!!!!" Chicken Crowler squawked while avoiding getting his feet pecked my chickens.

MMMMMMMM

"They seem to be having fun sir!" some creepy guy said to another creepy guy.

"That won't last long my friend!" the creepy guy smirked. "And we'll make sure of that!"

MMMMMMMMM

Angel: and so ends chapter one of the sequel! Sorry to say that it won't be as long as the first one but will hopefully be just as good!

Ani: SQUIRRELS!!! YAY!! (hugs random squirrel)

Meki: why chickens?

Angel: why not?

Meki: fair enough

Angel: yup! That was very funny! Though some of it was way to serious for me! O well! You know how things will turn out!

COOKIES IF YA REVIEW!!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! -Angel


	2. The Volcano

Angel: I'M BACK!!

Meki and Ani: YAY!!

Chazz: no!

Angel: and look what I borrowed from a friend of mine! (holds up liquid C12) I had a sudden urge to blow something up and my friend Tina lent me this!

Meki: the monkey?!

Ani: that monkey should not have explosives!!

Angel: no! the person I named her after! And he's a boy! Let me explain! When we got new seats in math a long time again, I had to sit in front of this weird guy named Austin. To annoy him, we called him Austina and Tina for short! And I was thinking of ways to torture him when I was naming my monkey! And now we're friends that annoy each other! And he has a lot of BOOM makers! Yay!!

Chazz: 0.o o my god! SAVE ME!!!

Angel: no!

Meki: when will he learn that I'll never leave him alone?

Ani: (shrugs while huggleing Sryus who's now in Zane's acorn suit) I'm happy! So that's all that matters! I got an acorn!

Syrus: CAN'T BREATHE!!

Angel: meh! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Fay: yay!! (throws cotton candy pops that are explosive on the lawyer) oooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Pretty colors! Angel only owns idea, most OC's and their decks!!

**Chapter 2: The Volcano**

"Say it"

"…"

"Say it!"

"…"

"SAY IT DAMMIT!!!"

"…"

"Amber?"

"Yay Sarah?"

"Chazz can't say that he's sorry!"

"And why the hell not!?!"

"You have him bound and gagged!"

"O! Right! O well! He can't so it so….DOWN INTO THE VOLCANO HE GOES!! MWHAHAHAHHAHA!!!"

_AMBER WHEELER!!_

"Yes Angel?" Amber asked looking up to the sky.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?_ For all those who can't see, Amber, Sarah and everyone else were standing over by the edge of the volcano. Amber was inside a crane machines control panel. And Chazz, the poor soul, was on the other end of the crane, bound and gagged, tied, and hanging over said volcano. O! and Chazz was still in the acorn suit if you were wondering! _ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!_

"Well…"

**Flashback to an hour ago**

_Crowler in a chicken suit was lying on the ground not really moving a lot. Yay!! And his chicken suit now looking like a burnt chicken. All the bombs had gone off and left the yard looking like Swiss cheese. Chazz and Zane came walking out of the forest with many bit marks on their costumes._

"_Have fun in the forest you two?" Sarah asked as sweetly as she could muster without breaking out and laughing._

"_I hate you!" Zane and Chazz said together not missing a beat. They walked up the stairs and sat in front of Jesse's room which used to be his, Jaden's and Kyle's. "3 FREAKING HOURS OF RUNNING FROM LITTLE FOREST CRITTERS!! GAH!!"_

"_You're welcome!" Amber said smiling. "Just be lucky that it wasn't you in the chicken suit, running from pissed off squirrels in a mine field!"_

"_Why did you do that to Crowler?" Zane asked._

"_Why not?"_

"…_Good point. And did you video tape it?"_

"_It's already on Youtube! (_which I don't own dammit)._ so that would be a yes Zane!" Sarah chirped. "It's already got 2000 hits and we put it up 5 minutes ago!"_

"_If I wasn't the one who caused it I would have paid to see it in person!" Amber said with an evil grin looking over at Crowler's motionless body. "But I did and I got to see it for free! And my god was it funny!"_

"_That it was Sheila!" Jim said kissing her forehead. "To bad for Shirley though!" he said pointing to the crocodile. "She didn't get in on any of the fun!"_

"_That stupid animal doesn't even know what fun means!" Chazz said in a huff. There were gasps everywhere and Amber's eyes light up with rage. "What?! What did I say!" Amber grabbed him by the top part of his acorn suit and dragged him away._

"_Hold still Zane!" Sarah said as she went around him looking for the invisible zipper. "Or do you want to be an acorn man your hole like!" Zane didn't move a muscle. Sarah found the zipper and pulled off the costume. Zane was rather happy bout that. they then followed Amber and Chazz, eager to see what she was gonna do to him._

**Half an hour later**

_They had finally caught up to her, and after picking up so other people along the way, and found her right by the volcano. Chazz was already tied up, and the machine was already on the volcano's side. Amber hopped up into the machines control stain thing and pulled a lever. The crane part went to just above Chazz._

"_HEY!!!" Amber called out. "Can someone attach Chazzy here to the crane?!" Jim quickly walked over to him and attached the costume to the crane and signaled to Amber that he was on it. "THAT'S JIM HON!!" Jim blushed at this. "This will be fun!" she grinned evil and started to mess around with the buttons and levers. The crane almost never did what she told it to do. "This could take a while!"_

**End Flashback**

"And that's where we are now!" Amber said grinning.

_-.- WHAT HAVE I SAID??!?! LEAVE SOME OF THE CHAZZ HURTING TO MEH!!_

"SORRY ANGEL!!" Amber shouted. "Want to take over?"

_DUH!! Get out of the crane now!_ She got out of the crane. And as soon as she did, a big gust of wind picked up and the crane fell into the volcano! _OOOOOOOOOOO!! That was fun! Bye bye Chazz!_

"(sigh) Alright Angel!" Alexis scolded. "Bring him back!"

_BUT WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYY!!!?!?_

"Cause we'll need him soon if we want to get Jaden, Kyle, Layla and Tara back!"

_But I could just snap my fingers and-_

"Then there would be no story!"

_But you really don't need Chazz!_

"Angel…" Jesse said.

…_FINE! Ruin my fun! Fun killer!_ Snaps fingers and Chazz appears in a burned acorn suit. _HAPPY NOW!??! You're lucky you're the only one I can't hurt!_

"What about me!?" Atticus yelled. Just then an air conditioner came out of nowhere and hit Alexis on the head and knocked her out. "SIS?!"

…_(sweatdropps) looks like I can't hurt you Atty! You're to funny and silly! But your sister on the other hand… I'M OUTTA HERE!!_

"GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY LITTLE SISTER!!!" Alexis magically got better. "YAY!!"

"What the hell just happened?" Alexis asked while her brother huggled her.

"I don't know but I'm outta here!" Jesse and Sryus announced as they started to leave.

"And here we thought that things would go back to being normal for a little while with Jaden and the others gone!" Bastion said threw a sigh. "But then again, what is normal around here?" he and Blaire then started to walk back along with the now de-acroned Zane. Amber, Sarah, Hassleberry and Jim soon followed. Atticus and Alexis looked at Chazz.

"I ain't cleaning that up!" they said and then walked away.

MMMMMMM

Jesse was back up on the roof and looked out to the sea. Ruby was on his shoulder along with Angel who was on his head. He sighed. It was so peaceful where he was. And it was a nice day to just do nothing too. But there was a reason why he was standing in that exact spot at that exact moment. And it wasn't cause that this was where he, Jaden and Layla all used to at some point or another spend time together. The reason was-

"_HELP ME OBI WON KONOBI!! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE!!"_ Came a voice from behind.

"Was that necessary?" Jesse asked the voice as he turned around slowly.

"_Hun, more than half the stuff I do is unnecessary!"_ Jesse was now facing the voice. It belonged to Layla. But like before, she was transparent. "_And good to see you too! What? A week of not being able to see each other not enough for ya? Fine then! I guess I'll go and see Chazz…_"

"WAIT!" Jesse held out his hand. Layla stopped mid turn around with an evil smirk on her face. "You know what I meant! And you're just plain evil!"

"_Sank you for that!_" she grinned at him._ "And sorry I'm late! Had to shake off Tara! Bleh! She would blow me up if she knew I was doing this once a week!_"

"O well! I only get to see you once a week and I'm happy for it! And don't leave unexpectedly again! I was worried something happened!"

"_Sorry Jess. I didn't want to get caught and not be able to see you again till I came back! And lord knows when that's gonna be!_"

"Sorry! I just get a little anxious! And something has been bothering me: why do you still look exactly the same as when you left? I mean, it looks like you haven't aged a bit!"

"_Cause I made it that way! I don't want you to see how hot I've become just yet! I mean that you're gonna freak when-"_ she was cut off and looked behind her in fear. "_FUCK! I GOTTA GO! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO COME BACK NEXT WEEK! I'M SORRY JESS! LOVE YA!!_" and with that, she was gone.

"She doesn't want me to worry and she leaves like that?!" Jesse said annoyed. "Damn her! O well! I just hope that all of this ends soon so I can see her for real!"

MMMMMM

It was only one creepy figure this time. He was in the Shadow Realm, his friend was no where to be seen.

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmm" he said to himself. "So the 3rd child has been in contact with the Gem Beast user? Interesting! Very interesting indeed!" he gave an evil laugh.

MMMMMM

Angel: and there you have it!

Ani: what was Layla running from?

Meki: most likely Tara was coming into her room!

Angel: ya keep telling yourself that!

Ani/Meki: TELL US!!

Angel: soon my friends!

PIE IF YOU PEOPLE REVIEW!!

Hope to update soon! -Angel


	3. How to Not be Board

Meki: I'm bbbbbbooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd!!!

Ani: well what do you want me to do about it?!

Meki: tell me something random?! (insert puppy eyes)

Ani: fine! Once upon a time- **BOOM!!** I like were this is going!!!

Chazz: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs into room and hides under desk)

Angel: oooooo Chazzy! (is holding a machine gun) where did you go!?

Ani/Meki: ANGEL!!

Angel: o! hi guys! I finally got an idea besides randomness! I'm happy and sank you Ani!!

Ani: least I could do for being put in the story! Yay!

Angel: yup! So enough of this! Read! It be not as much, but there be crack! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Meki: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! (pulls out a remote) DIE MONSTERS!! DIE!! (pushes button and lawyers explode) Angel only owns idea, most OC's and their decks!

**Chapter 3: How to Not Be Board**

It was a normal, ya I can't say it! It ain't normal at this freaking school! But still! It was kinda normal. Alexis, Blaire, Syrus and Jesse were all of somewhere thinking of their missing loved ones….again! Chazz and Zane were somewhere hiding from Amber and Sarah. Bastion was making new decks in his room. Hassleberry and Jim were off dueling somewhere. Atticus was off hooking up random couples again. And of course, the crazy cousins were in Chazz's suite. it had become their room since Layla and Tara were gone and they made Chazz give it to them.

"I'm board!!" Amber said through a sigh. "Angel! Got any ideas?!"

_Yes, but their mine! I'm still mad at you for doing some of my most evil stuff to Chazz without telling me! So I ain't gonna tell you and let you be board! So there!!_

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!! Please!!" she was now giving Angel the puppy eyes.

_I'm a disembodied voice! That doesn't work on meh! So I'm going away now! Enjoy your boredom!! _

"Damn her! Ok! Sarah! What's left of the Torture List of Doom!!??"

"Well, let's see!" Sarah said pulling a clipboard out of nowhere. "We threw Chazz into the volcano yesterday, alone with put him and Zane in acorn suits and have forest creatures chase them. And let's not forget putting Crowler in a chicken suit and having chickens chase him in a mine field. What about putting Syrus in a cookie costume and get all of the girls in the school to chase him saying 'you're so kawaii!! I love you!!'?"

"Did that last week. Have the pictures to prove it!"

"Damn! And I wanted to do that one! Next: write/draw stuff on Shepherds bald head while he's talking his afternoon nap?"

"3 days ago"

"OOOOO!! Right! Now I remember! Use our Dumb Ray on Bastion and file him doing stupid stuff?"

"2 weeks ago. He almost killed us!"

"(shudders) right! I'm glad I forgot that! Get Atticus to wear a cupid outfit, IE nothing but a dipper, and shot fake love arrows at people?"

"Bout a month ago. And he was happy to do it and did it again a coupla days ago. He put it on YouTube himself"

"Right! (sweatdropps) Follow Chazz around until he goes into the shower or the hot springs and take his clothes and films his streaking?"

"I've had nightmares since last Friday. What do you think?"

"My eyes still burn! But it was funny! Spray Alexis with hair spray and while she's still sticky put feathers and leaves on her?"

"2 months ago"

"Get every cute guy in school to make out with us in front of Blaire?"

"5 weeks ago. Hassleberry and Jim were REALLY pissed"

"Hassleberry is still mad at me! We don't torture Jesse cause he's Jesse and he tends to help us sometimes."

"Plus Angel and Layla would kill us! Can't forget that!"

"Go on a romantic walk with Hassleberry and Jim?"

"Almost everyday!" Amber said beaming.

"Right! Hehehe! Burn Chazz's hair till bald?"

"Month ago. Ran around and jumped into a toilet to put it out"

"Ha! Good times! Throw our boomerang squirrel at Zane?"

"3 times in the last week. But we can do it again! It's always funny!"

"True! Blow up Crowler?"

"3 months ago, a month ago, 3 weeks, 4 days, and yesterday." Amber said counting on her fingers. "And all fun!"

"DAMMIT!!" Sarah said throwing the clipboard down onto the ground. "That means we've done everything on the damn list!! We're doomed to boredom!!"

"WHAT!?!" Amber shouted jumping to her feet. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!! Wait! What if we blow up Chazz's room and make him rebuild it!! come on! Grab your Happy Bag!! Yay!!" Amber ran out of the room. Sarah grabbed her Happy Bag that was full of explosives and followed her out of the room.

"YA!! BLOWING UP!! BLOWING UP!! YAY!! FUN TIME!!" Sarah started to rummage threw her stuff and pulled out a handful of explosives. "YAY!!"

"What are you Shelia's blowing up now?" said someone from behind threw a sigh. The girls spun around and grinned at the two people behind them. It was Hassleberry and Jim. "Please don't tell me it's Crolwer! He's already in the nurse's office! At least wait 2 days to blow him up!"

"It wasn't Crowler Jimmy!" Amber said as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm and hugged him. "Least not now!" she got an evil grin on her face as she said that.

"What have I said bout calling me that? and what were you going to blow up this time then?"

"Meh for the name! and Chazz's suite and then making him rebuild it!"

"But isn't the General's explosive reserve in there too?" Hassleberry asked hugging Sarah. "And wouldn't that destroy the whole dorm?!" Jim looked at Amber.

"No blowing up the dorm!" he said sternly. "You'll just havta find something else to blow up! And we're coming with! Right Hassleberry?"

"Right!" he slung Sarah over his shoulder. "Where too little lady?"

"I say we go and find Chazz and Zane!" Amber said. "I have a feeling their in the forest! Let's go!" she charged into the forest. Hassleberry was ordered to follow by Sarah and rushed into the forest as well. Jim sighed.

"This place is never boring!" Jim said.

_Amber and Sarah could disagree on that line there Jim! Why do you think that they were gonna make this building explode!?_

"Please make sure that they don't do that!"

_Meh! It was Ani's idea!_

_**Was not!**_

_Was too! And I'm not saying it was a bad thing!_

_**O! Then it was my idea! Pick me! It was mine!! OOOOOOOO!! Sho-Kun in a cookie suit!!**_

_I got to go Jim! Go find your girlfriend before she kills Chazz!!_

"Can do!" Jim started to walk into the forest. He walked a little ways and finally caught up to the others. They were waiting for him. And before anything could be said, they heard faint shots of 'Sho-kun is so kawaii in a cookie suit!' and 'Stop it Ani! Don't eat him!' so they just walked a little further.

"I still see no one to bother!!" Amber whinnied for the umpteenth time. "Can't I just blow something up!"

"No!" Hassleberry and Jim said at the same time.

"Humph! Well then can I blow up rocks?!"

"NO EXPLOSIVES TODAY!!" now they were just plain getting pissed. "We don't want you getting hurt!"

"**Then why did you bring them to me?!**" said a mysterious voice. They had reached the clearing where Jaden and the others lost their duels and were taken to the Shadow Realm. The wind picked up and everything grew cold. A man wearing a black cloak walked out of the shadows. His hood was up and you couldn't see his face. "**Hand over the girls gentlemen and I'll let you go! Resist and you shall be disposed of!**" Hassleberry and Jim stood in front of the girls, after Hassleberry put Sarah down, in a protective way.

"You're not getting these little ladies!" Hassleberry shouted.

"You're gonna havta go threw us to get them mate!" Jim said.

"No!" Amber and Sarah shouted running in front of them "We can take him!"

"But that's suicide!" the two boys shouted.

"Nope!" Sarah said with a grin. She turned to the man and smirked. "Shall we Amber?" she asked.

"You don't need to ask!" Amber said as she turned to Sarah. They grabbed each others hands.

"Light and Darkness!" they chanted. "He our call! Disperse this person that wants us yall!" they pointed to the man and he was engulfed in light and darkness and was gone. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING BACK TO MY ROOM!!" they then started to run back to the Slifer dorm at top speed. Jim and Hassleberry blinked.

"What in tarnation just happened?!" Hassleberry shouted.

"I don't know mate but we better catch them!" Jim said as they started to run after the crazy tomboy and pyro. But not long after they left, the creepy guy came back.

"**They may have eluded me this time, but I'll be back for them real soon!**" he was engulfed in shadows and was gone.

MMMMMMMMM

Angel: and there it is! Finally got this done! And sank you Ani for the idea!

Ani: you're welcome!

Meki: what about meh?! (puppy eyes)

Angel: if you have an idea, give it and if it works I'll put it in!

Meki: yay!!

Ani: are mine still welcome?

Angel: why wouldn't they?

Ani: yay! Icing if you review!

Angel: hey! I was gonna say that!

CYAZ!! -Angel


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Angel: o look! I'm back! Aren't you proud!

Meki: you're late with your updating!

Angel: is it my fault that Indi kidnapped me yesterday!?

Indi: I did not!

Angel: then why was I trapped at your house all night!?

Ani: o no! you didn't do what I'm thinking did you?!?!

Indi: …my god! It was just a sleep over!! Calm down Ani!

Ani: I'm never calm!!

Angel: and stop it! I have a quick question: do you want me to go straight to the story line, or have a few random filler chapters? I need to know by next chapter! There will be more random chapters of course if you choose the second one, but it will make this shorter. Cause ya. I told you people I don't have ideas for this fic to make it to long unless it's mostly fillers. So, fillers, or not as many fillers?

Ani: will the randomness die?!

Angel: hell no! if I ever stop that I'd die!

Meki: true! And you wouldn't be you anymore!

Angel: yup! So please tell me when you review! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Fay: FEAR MY FAKE NAILS!! (runs after lawyers with long fake nails of DOOM) Angel only owns idea, most OC's and their decks! Now: TIME TO TAKE CARE OF THE LAWYERS!! MWHAHAHHAHA!!

Angel: (sweatdropps) WHO GAVE HER SUGAR!!?

**Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm**

_This won't end well! Amber and Sarah are board again! -.- Stupid brain being fried!!_

_**Least yours isn't cause of school!!**_

_Sorry Ani! Anyways!_

Yup. Amber and Sarah were board again. They really need to get a life!

"Hey!" Amber shouted up to the ceiling. Sarah then 'shushed' her and then she whispered. "We do have lives! It just most involves making other peoples lives a living hell! Now if you don't mind! We're starting early today! It's not even dawn yet! Now quiet!" Amber and Sarah were in fact up before the sun. 0.o they did this how even I don't know! Anyways, they were in the Ra yellow dorm this time. And they had a paint can and spray bottles. When they get board it gets funny.

"Ready Amber?" Sarah asked. Amber nodded. They quietly walked into the room that they were standing outside off and shut the door behind them. They took out the paint can and opened it up. They took to paint brushes and started to paint the room white. They painted one wall at a time, careful to not walk up the sleeping person that was inside said room. They finished painting the room wait and posed in a triumphant way. "I'm glad that we got fast drying paint this time!" Sarah beamed.

"Me too!" Amber said her beaming just as big as Amber's. "Now for the spray cans!" they started to spray paint the whole room. And just as the sun was rising they finished. "Finally! Now, shall we put in a camera so we can post it on YouTube later?"

"We always post it on YouTube! So yes! Our fans do love it when we do this! (yawn) but do hurry up!" Amber started to go threw the bag that they had used to bring in the paint an pulled out a camera. She placed it in the one of the corners in the room on the ceiling with the most powerful sticky object: Duct Tape. Sarah then turned to Amber. "Ok! Let's go before he walks up!" Sarah and Amber ran like sanity was after them back to their suite at the Red dorm. They ran up the stairs quickly and went into the last door. They slowly opened it and heard faint snoring. They pulled out more cans and sprayed more stuff, and were gone just as fast as they came. O! And not before hooking up another camera to film the events.

They then rand up to the school and hid in the shadows as they ran to a certain room. They got out Sarah's 'Happy Bag' and take a guess at what they did. Well, you'll find out soon enough! They ran all over the room leaving something to prove that they took a certain path, or leaving a trail behind them, and left right away. Insert Amber coming back and putting up a camera and then leaving again.

Now they ran all the way to the Blue dorm and looked at the map on the wall and found the room that they were looking for and went to it Road Runner style. They picked all 5 locks that had been added to the door since their cousins had arrived with ease and quietly went into the room. By this time, the sun had already risen and people were already getting up.

This person's room was no exception.

He was already in the shower, so he didn't hear the girls coming in. and he didn't hear the switch out his normal outfit for a very different one. Instead of his usual shoes, the girls gave him long purple boots that went up to just past the knees by an inch. A little wrap that could go on either leg that was purple and had a little fuzz on the end thank was meant to go just above one of the boots. For pants, they gave him VERY short shorts that left nothing to the imagination that was purple of course, and had a purple wolf's tail that came with them. For the arms, they were purple skin tight bracelets for each arm and more wraps for around just below the shoulders that were, naturally, purple and had more fuzz around them for both arms. For a top: a purple sleeveless top that barley covered the entire chest and had more white fuzz around it. it even came with a chocker necklace that had fuzz on it and a pendent on it that look liked a cat/dog tag. And it all came with wolf ears (think Zakuro/Renee from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power if you're for the 4kids version). They put in the camera and sprinted back to the Slifer dorm to get the sleep that they missed while in bed.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

HHHHHH

At about noon, Sarah and Amber finally decided to get out of bed and see what their mischief has done today. They opened up their laptop and checked in on the Ra room first. It was empty. They backed up to about when the person was just getting up.

_They saw Bastion just getting out of bed and opening his blinds. When he opened his blinds, what he saw made him turn as plain as a fluffy polar bear. All his equations, his work, his life, gone! It was replaced by a coat of white paint. And over said paint was pink and blue graffiti. "Amber and Sarah ROCKS YOUR WORLD!!" was written in pink and "YOU NEED TO STUDY LESS YOU SMART ASS!!" written in blue. That and many other things like drawings of books being burned and words that were too hard to read._

_He screamed like a little girl and ran out of his room and started to run around in circles._

"_MY WORK! MY EQUATIONS!! WHY!?!? NOT THE EQUATIONS!!" he was screaming. And did we forget to mention that he apparently doesn't like to wear pants to bed but a lone shirt and tighty whities? It's the streaking incident a few years ago all over again!_

Amber and Sarah by now were laughing their asses off at what he was doing.

"Alright alright!" Amber said trying to calm down. "Let's check in on our next victim!" they backed up the footage and this time, they saw Zane getting out of bed.

_Zane climbed out of bed, but only his legs, which had black pajama bottoms on sank you god!, and walked over to his dresser, o and he had pants, but no shirt…oooo! He has a six pack! He looked in the mirror on his dresser and raised his eye brow._

"_Why I leave that door unlocked I'll never no!" he said in an emotionless tone. What was wrong you asked? His hair was orange. Not the normal, well, for him that is, dark blue. But orange. Bright orange. "Well, bet's getting blown up they do to Crowler all the time, or getting put into a cookie suit like they did my brother, or dare I even remember what they tend to do to Chazz?" he then looked straight at the camera. "I know that you were hoping that I would spaz or something: but what do you expect? It's me!"_

"He ruined it!" Amber whined. "O well! It's still funny! Next video!"

_Now we go to an image of a random office in the school. They go right to were someone walks in. It was Crowler. He turns on the lights._

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!! BOOM!! BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_The whole freaking room blew up! Ha! What did you expect?! _

_Crowler went like 20 feet into the air, just short of hitting his head on the roof of the room. And of course he was screaming like a little girl the whole flipping time!_

The girls couldn't take anymore. They had to go to the next video or risk dying of laughter. They switched to the last camera and went to a few minutes after they left.

_It seems that the person was still half asleep and didn't notice the fact that what he was putting on was not his normal all black clothes. No. what he was putting on was all purple and a matching necklace. So, when he was walking to class and was getting laughed at and felt a few uncomfortable breezes he looked down._

_Chazz was not a happy camper._

_He tried to get the freaking clothes off of him and run back to his room, but they were stuck,_

_Amber and Sarah had glued the clothes on._

_And when Chazz ran back to hid out in his room, the door was locked with more than 10 locks and none of them were the ones Chazz had put on._

_Evil genius' had switched and added more locks._

_Chazz was screwed, in a purple stripper/belly dancer outfit, in an all boys dorm._

_Shit_

Amber and Sarah by now had passed out from laughter. This was the best one yet! But it seemed like they weren't done yet now did it?

As soon as they woke up from their laughing fit, they ran back to the blue dorms and set off a few explosives, sprayed some stuff, and let loose some random chickens, chipmunks, and squirrels.

_**SQUIRRELS!!**_

And in came Ani! Ani started to chase the squirrels around the room. Soon the chickens got board and climbed back into the create that Amber kept them in, and the chipmunks ran back to the forest. The squirrels, and Ani, ran back to the forest.

Stasified with what they had done, they walked back to their room. They found Jim and Hassleberry already there and watching their laptop. The girls sweatdropped.

"W-what are you doing out of class so soon guys?" Sarah asked really nervously.

"Neither of us had anything last block and decided to came and see you Shelia's!" Jim said not looking away from the computer. "And when we saw that you weren't here we decided to see what you had been up to today! And it seems like you little ladies were busy!"

"Were in tarnation do you ladies get all of this stuff!?!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Uh, well, you see…" Amber said totally nervous now. Jim and Hassleberry turned around to face them both.

"**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!**" they all heard outside. The boys looked to the girls.

"Wasn't us!" the said waving their hands in front of themselves. They all ran outside to see another hooded figure in front of them. "Aw shit!!"

"**Weren't expecting us so soon, were you?**" asked the figure.

O boy

HHHHHH

Crowler was walking back to his room, he didn't have any class last too and didn't feel like grading anything today, to get some much needed rest from the explosions that mourning. When he opened his room door, there were chicken feathers, explosions marks, and some stray squirrels and chipmunks all around the room. On the walls and bed were "Amber and Sarah were here with squirrels, chipmunks, chickens and Ani!" in pink and blue.

He screamed like a little girl and ran out of his room.

HHHHHHH

Angel: and there is another filler! Please answer my question from before! I need it now if you want this to have some sort of plot!

Meki: but when they don't have a plot is when their the most funny!

Ani: (walks in holding squirrels) I got squirrels so I'm happy!

Angel: and I got to make things explode! Yay! So please answer! You know you wanna!

Since I got to much and cause Kyo just loves it: SNOW!!! Sry Kyo! Had to do it!

HOHOHO!! I have to much snow it feels like Christmas! T.T -Angel


	5. Rescue Mission

Angel: RAWR!!! (jumps and tackles Ani) DON'T KILL AMBER AND SARAH!!

Ani: humph!

Angel: and that's my flaming chainsaw you got there! Nobody takes my Flamethrower Chainsaw with a spork on it! come up with your own freaking weapon!

Heather: like me! (grins)

Heaxheart: please don't give her **that** weapon!

Angel: sorry Heaxheart-Sempai! But she asked! O and lets count on the votes!

More Fillers: 2

Straight to story: 1

Both: 2

More Tara: 1

Angel: Ani! That doesn't count! But I shall count that as both cause she brings randomness!

Both: 3

Angel: but 2 people didn't vote and I really don't care now! So the plot moves forward but the randomness stays! And Chao, I may only get to a few of your ideas in this chapter! And if anyone has random ideas u can send them and watch the randomness flow!

Heaxheart: I'll havta keep Heather away during that time! So sorry Angel-Chan

Angel: fun killer! Anyways: DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Heather: WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! (pulls out a Exploding Chao Launcher and fires Chao's at the lawyers) EXPLODE MY PRETTY'S!! GO BOOM ON THE BAD LAWYERS!! (Chao's lock onto the lawyers and explode after mere seconds on contact) MWHAHAHAHA!!

Heaxheart: (sweatdrops) Angel-Chan only owns idea, most OC's and their decks and did you give her sugar!?

Angel: Ani did it!

Ani: hey!

**Chapter 5: Rescue Mission**

The figure in the black cloak stood in front of them in all his creepy glory. Amber and Sarah stood there, frozen in fear of what he might do. Hassleberry and Jim jumped in front of them and pulled out their duel disks and activated them in a protective way. The creepy guy laughed.

"**You think that you can take me out with those pathetic decks of yours! Ha!**" he said in a menacing voice that screamed pedophile or molester. "**If you hand over the girls this time I may let you live! Emphasis on the may part! Ha!**"

"We're not letting you get these Shelia's! Right Hassleberry?" Jim asked, not letting his guard down even for a second.

"Hell no!" Hassleberry shouted. He was going into 'dino-mode' so his eyes were now golden (is that what color they go into?) and his pupils were now slits. "He's not getting the cadets anytime soon while I'm on duty!"

_Hehe! He said duty!_

"Grow up Angel!" Jim shouted to the sky. "And can you get rid of this guy while you're here?!"

_I like being immature and a lot of my readers/friends would be mad if I wasn't immature/crazy if I followed your advice! And I can't! The plot must go on and he is needed! So just do what I tell you to and shut up!_

"She's got you there hun!" Amber said. "And why do you want us so badly!? I know that we're smexy and all! But I want a real reason why!"

"**What the hell is smexy?!**" the figure shouted. "**Anyways! My partner and I need you and your powers to find those stupid kids and their other halves! And your powers can let you go to different dimensions! And that's where they are!**"

"You know where our cousins are?!" Sarah asked, hope in her voice. "So they are ok! But we're not letting you get your hands on them!! What do you want with them anyways?!"

"**They have power that is unimaginable! And we want that power! And to rule all dimensions! So for us to rule the dimensions, we need power and to get rid of those nuisances once and for all!**"

"We won't let you go all Godfather (which I don't own you damn lawyers!!) on our family!" Amber shouted. "In fact! We'll stop you here and now! Come on Sarah!"

"No don't!" Jim said holding an arm out to stop her. "That's what this guy wants! How about this! If we beat you, then you leave us the hell alone!"

"**And if I win, then I get the girls!**" darkness wrapped around Amber and Sarah.

"JIM/HASSLEBERRY!!" they both shouted as the rose up several feet into the air.

"Get ready to duel!" Hassleberry yelled.

"**O! I never said anything about dueling! I meant challenges! If you can beat them all then I let the girls go!**"

"Jim! Hassleberry!" everyone else came running from the school and stood next to them and activated their duel disks.

"What's going on?!" Jesse asked.

"This freak here wants Amber and Sarah!" Jim said glaring at the man with his non covered eye. "And he says that we havta beat his challenges for their freedom! So! What's the first challenge mate!?"

"**The first challenge is to break into a fangirl hideout and destroy all hope of yaoi and yuri!**"

"0.o WHAT!?!?" everyone shouted.

"**Wait! Hold on a sec!**" he turns around and pulls out a big thick book. "**Yup!**" he turns around, still holding the book. "**That's what it says in the script! Don't blame me!**"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Syrus shouted. "Even for this story!"

_ANI!!_

"That would explain it!" Bastion said.

_WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY STORY!?!?_

_**You wanted one so I gave it to you!**_

_NOT ONE FROM YOUR STORY THOUGH!! You know I love it but still!_

_**Sowie Angel! T.T**_

_Read from this!_ A piece of paper falls from the sky and lands in the guys hands. He reads it over.

"**Got it!**" he said up to the sky. He then looked back at the others. "**Your first task is to find and blow up the one known as Ultimate Solider!**"

_He's gonna kill you, you know that right Angel?_

_He won't kill me Meki! Well, not for this (sweatdropps) I don't think he reads this, and if he does, he's still on Darkness so he won't kill me for a while!_

_Good point there! I'll go get Ulti-Chan!_ (runs to go and find him)

"Who is this, uh, 'Ulti-Chan'?" Alexis asked.

_He's a friend of hours! He writes good stories and we like to torture him a lot cause it's fun! O! here comes Meki now!_

_Got Utli-Chan!_

_**Let me go Meki!!**_

_No! now to put you in the story!_ (snaps fingers and a boy appears on the ground in front of everyone.

_**A crap! You are so dead Meki and Angel!**_

"Hassleberrry!" Sarah called out. "Go get some explosives from my stash! I left my bag on my bed!"

"Got it little lady!" Hassleberry said as he ran into the room. He came out a few moments later with something in his hand. "I took a liquid C12!" he called up to her. "That ok?!"

"I barrowed that from Angel's friend Tina! So yes!" Hassleberry threw the bomb at the boy.

_**I hate you two!**_ And with that he blew up

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

"That wasn't a challenge!" Jesse shouted at the sky. "You just wanted to blow something up!"

_So? You're one step closer to saving those two! And yes! I just wanted to blow him up! And as far as you people know, that never happened! Right Meki?_

_What never happened? All I saw was something blow up! And it sure wasn't a person besides Chazz or Sora!_ (KH)

Just then there was a blinding white light. the mysterious figure was gone and in his place was, JADEN, TARA, KYLE AND LAYLA?!!? All their hair was slightly longer and they had a few scratches on their bare skin a their clothes were slightly torn

"You guys!!" everyone shouted. "You're back!" Syrus, Blaire and Alexis started to run to them. But Jesse held out his hand and they stopped and stared at him.

"S'not them" he said. Everyone gave him 'what the hell are you talking about! It's totally them!' looks. "Layla said that she looks much hotter now than before! She's still hot, just not like she said she was! And she was somehow able to talk to Petit Angel and Angel told me that in case you were wondering how I knew that."

Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara all frowned. They were then engulfed in a black light and were replaced by the evil creepy guy. "**Dammit! You pass!**" he said.** "No that wasn't the real them! Dammit! And now this last challenge is really hard! And I don't wanna stick around to get smashed!**" he floated up into the air. Amber and Sarah floated with him and they were way high up now. "**TRY AND FIND A WAY TO STOP THIS NOW!!**"

They were silence for a coupla seconds. And I mean it! There was nothing! Not even bird's chirping! And that was just weird!

_Uh, guys? I'm not supposed to say this and all, or take sides for that matter being the writer and all, but I thought that you should know that the last challenge is: THAT YOU GOTTA STOP THAT METEOR FROM HITTING THE ISLAND AND SMUSHING AND SMASHING EVERYTHING!! Thought it would be nice to know! Cya!_

"WHAT METEOR!!" they all looked up into the air above and sure enough, there was a giant flaming meteor that was coming there way. "O! THAT METEOR!! ….AAAAAWWWWW!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" they all started to run around screaming their heads off.

"WAIT!!" Jesse shouted. They all skidded to a halt and looked at him. he pulled out his duel disk and activated it. "Rainbow Dragon can get us outta this one!" he put the dragon on the disk and out he came in all his rainbow glory! "Destroy the meteor!" the dragon blasted the meteor to oblivion.

_You know, I could have done that!_

"You never said that you could help us!!" Atticus yelled.

_You never asked! I can do what I want and you people know it! Just ask next time! I may not do it all the time for many reasons! Some being that this story would end! _

Just then Amber and Sarah fell from the sky and into Hassleberry's and Jim's arms. They put the girls down and huggled the life outta them. The dark figure sneered and was gone in a dark portal.

"Things just got annoying again!" Amber said once she pried Jim offa her. "Now we havta keep a look out for creepy guys who wanna kidnap us!"

"Least you cadets won't be board anymore!" Hassleberry said. "Cause when you guys get board things blow up!"

"They blow up either way!" Sarah said. "And just be glad that you're name isn't Crowler!"

"What about me?!" Chazz shouted.

"Uh, Chazz?" Blaire asked trying to hide her laughter. "Why are you wearing a Tokyo Mew Mew outfit!"

"It was these little bastards!"

"What did you call us?!" Amber and Sarah said suddenly standing in front of Chazz and glaring at him.

Good luck Chazz! I ain't gonna save you! Ha!

MMMMMMM

Angel: and there is continuation of story and randomness! And nobody tell Ultimate Solider what I did!

Ani: what did you do?

Heather: I didn't see anything!

Heaxheart: neither did I!

Meki: same here!

Angel: sank you Meki-Chan, Ani-Sempai, Heather-Sempai and Heaxheart-Sempai! And a quick thing: why do you people seem to really wanna kill lawyers so bad!? Heather was the second one to wanna do it!

Kyo: why didn't you let me do it!?

Angel: Heather asked and I let you do it for A Duelists Heart remember? And you can do it again soon!

Kyo: yay!

NACHOS IF CHU REVIEW!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	6. Fear the Suit

Angel: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!! I've been in more of a reading mood than writing recently and ya that kinda explains it! forgive meh!

Ani: never!

Angel: I'll let you kill lawyers

Ani: I forgive you!

Meki: what about me?

Angel: soon Meki! Soon! And I just want to announce a few things! I have a poll in my pro for which new fics I should write! I have summaries at the VERY end of it! please vote! But check it kinda often cause I get to many ideas for my witte head and they keep coming and more will be added to the poll!

Meki: why do I get the feeling there will be explosions?

Angel: I'm me!

Ani: she's got you there!

Angel: another crack chapter cause I got school and quizzes this week and need the pick me up! And I know that you enjoy it! o! and if you want pure crack, read The Destruction of Emo Jay! title says all!

Meki: can you get on with it?

Angel: impatient much! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Ani: WWWWWWWEEEEEEE!! (takes a BIG mallet and smushes them, then turns them into beetles and dance on their graves) YIPEE! I'M HAPPY NOW!!

Angel: (sweatdrops) these just get weirder!

**Chapter 6: Fear the Suit**

It was another boring day at DA. Since the whole 'almost getting kidnapped' thing, Jim and Hassleberry won't leave Amber and Sarah alone at all! And when I mean at all I mean at all! They follow them everywhere! Even in the shower! They end up getting slapped afterward but they don't care! And look! They're at it again! I wonder how long it will be till-

_SLAP!!!_

That would answer my question! Let's watch shall we?

Jim and Hassleberry were slowly walking out of the showers in the Slifer dorm. They both had a dazed look on their faces while holding their bright red cheeks. But they weren't surprised that the girls had slapped them. No. it was more on the lines of what the USED to slap them. And it had been just plain nasty! What they used was more scary then Crowler in a Bikini!

_MY EYES!!! WHY THE HELL DID I WRITE THAT!!?!?!_

_**I'M BLIND!!! I'M REALLY BLIND!!!**_

_WHY ANGEL!!!??! WHY?!!? IT BURNS!!!!_

_FORGIVE MEH!!!_

What they used were-

Dirty nasty YEAR old boxers that said 'Kyle' on them! They looked like they were supposed to be white with explosives on them: but they were yellow, green, had mold on them, and were brown. They reeked.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK MATE!!" Jim yelled running to the bathrooms.

"IT'S LIKE A RAINBOW OF SMELLS!!" Hassleberry yelled running for a bush.

_THAT JUST LOOKS SO WRONG!! HOW DID HE DO THAT?!?!_

"He's your OC!" Amber shouted from the showers. She came out with a towel around her. "So doesn't that mean that you should know?!"

_NO!! You never really can tell anything with Kyle! Cause he's Kyle!_

"…Fair enough Angel!" Sarah then walked out of the showers. "Let's go get changed while they finish puking!"

"K!" Sarah said as they walked into their room together. They came out a few minutes later and Jim and Hassleberry were already waiting for them. "(sighs) Will you knock it off already! If anyone else comes and tries and kidnap us, we'll just kick his freaking ass! You know we can! Or just plain blow them up!"

"Ya!" Amber agreed. "Stop following us! It was fun and funny at first, you know with all of the attention and all, but now it's just pissing me off! We get it! You worry! But making us pissed doesn't help! Stop doing it or we'll dump your sorry asses!!"

"FINE FINE FINE!!" Jim said waving his hands in front of him in a frantic manner. "We'll leave you alone! ok! Just don't dump us!" they then went down to the girls feet and hugged their legs. "Forgive us!!"

"FINE!" Amber and Sarah said. "JUST GIVE US FIVE MINUTES ALONE!!"

"THANK YOU!!" the boys said kissing their girl friends feet. "THANK YOU!!"

"Leave! Now!" anger marks started to appear on their foreheads as the boys grabbed their legs again. They then decided to take a more direct approach. "GET THE FUCK OFF!!!" they kicked the boys off and went into their room with a loud SLAM!!!

"What are we gonna do now Solider?" Hassleberry asked Jim. "Now we can't watch over the girls!"

"But don't worry mate!" Jim said grinning. "I have a back up plan in my sleeve! Come on! We need to get something!" and with that, Jim and Hassleberry got up and ran in a random direction to fetch the 'something'.

MMMMMMM

(an hour later in Amber and Sarah's room)

The two girls were sitting on their beds, talking of ways to blow people up or evil things to do to them (_which I am still accepting from my reviewers if you got anything!_). So, a normal time for them. Just then there was a knock at the door. The girls narrowed their eyes and looked at each other. They knew where this was going. And if it was what they thought, something would explode soon. Amber walked to the door and opened it.

_**SHO-KUN!!!**_

_Ani!! Knock it off!! You just gave it away! O well!_

_**SHO-KUN!!**_

_You're hyper, aren't you?_

_**Maybe…**_

_Why do I get the feeling something won't end well? _

So ya. Syrus was at the door. Amber and Sarah weren't expecting that all. They were in fact expecting to see an Australian and a Dinosaur. So, they were rather happy to see the kawaii light blue haired boy.

"What's up Sy?" Amber asked.

"I came to see if you guys wanted to hang out!" Syrus said happily. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Hassleberry and Jim sent you, didn't they?" Sarah asked. Syrus tensed.

"What are you talking about?" he said nervously. "I came here of my own free will!"

"Sy…" Amber said slowly. He tensed again and started to sweatdrop. "Me and Sarah are pyro's, totally crazy, have explosvives, sugar, and an army of chickens, chipmunks and squirrels!"

_**SQUIRRLES?!?! WHERE!!!??**_

_You had to say the 's' word didn't you Amber?!_

"Sorry Angel! Anyways, why would you wanna hang out with us?"

"Uh, well, uh, you see, uh, erm, the thing is…wait! I'm in love with Tara and she's just like that! why wouldn't I want to hang out with you if I love someone just like you?!"

"We're not dating you, we're not in love with you, and Tara, Kyle, and Layla taught us the ways of the crazy people!" Sarah and Amber said at the same time. Now Sy was sweatdropping anime style.

"O boy!" Syrus said under his breath. Amber and Sarah looked at each other and dragged into the room. "WAH!!" when he was finally in, Sarah started to rummage threw so suitcases while Amber grinned like the maniac she was at Syrus. "Why are you staring at me like that and what do you plan on doing?"

"You came here under Jim and Hassleberry's orders!" Amber said still grinning. "So, we must make a point to them! And since you're already here, well, that's just unfortunate! You got it there Sarah!" Amber looked back at her cousin and her grin grew. "That's what I was hoping you would get!"

_**I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!!**_

_Get away from the computer Ani! Let meh type please!!_

"What did she get?" Syrus asked getting very nervous. The next thing he knew, all Syrus saw was two blurs that he assumed were Amber and Sarah. He was then outside with the girls standing behind him. "What did you do?!"

"Walk!" Amber said. Syrus agreed. He started to walk threw campus. Luckily, no one was outside at the time. "ALL FAN GIRLS!!!! COME SEE SYRUS!! HE'S TOTALLY KAWAII EVEN MORE SO RIGHT NOW!!!" as soon as that was out of her mouth, all the girls in the school were outside standing in front of Syrus. Amber pulled out a video camera.

"SYRUS!!" all the girls screamed. "KAWAII!! HE'S WAY TO CUTE FOR WORDS!!" the girls surrounded him. Jesse and the others heard the ruckus and stood by the two girls, including Jim and Hassleberry.

"What's going on ladies?" Alexis asked.

"Proving a point to our boy toys!" Amber said happily. "We told them not to follow us around and they sent Syrus. And we had to do this so that none of you would try and agree to whatever they offer you." Just then Syrus jumped into the air. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Cause if you do, then we might just havta do something worse than put you in a pink bunny suit with floppy ears and feeties!"

_**SHO-KUN IN A BUNNY SUIT!?!?! YAY!!**_ (snaps fingers and is in the story) _**COME MY SQUIRREL ARMY!! WE'RE GETTING SHO-KUN FOR OURSELVES!!**_ There was a rumble. A BIG rumble. After a few moments of waiting, tens of thousands of squirrels came out of the forest and stood behind Ani. _**GET THE FAN GIRLS WHILE I GET MY SHO-KUN!!**_

"Squeak squeaker squeaken!" the squirrels charged for the fan girls who ran for the hills. Syrus was left lying on the ground with swirl's for eyes. Ani ran to him and huggled him.

_**Nothing will hurt you again my little bunny Sho-Kun!**_And in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

_ANI!! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT DOING THAT!?!?_

_**A lot of stuff! But he needed help! Gr to Amber and Sarah! But they did put him in a Kawaii outfit so they are forgiven!**_

_Don't kill the OC's!_

Amber and Sarah turned toward Hassleberry and Jim who looked scared out of their mind.

"So, as long as you don't keep doing that, that won't happen to you!" Amber said pointing to the sky. Jim and Hassleberry nodded viciously and then ran away. The others stared in shock and slowly left too. Zane seemed to not even care at all. And as Chazz was about to walk away:

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

His pants blew up to revel bright purple underwear with _Bratz_ written all over them with pictures of dolls.

"MY EYES!! MY EYES!!" Amber and Sarah shouted. "IT BURNS!!" they ran into their dorm room. Chazz feel over and had 'x' eyes. Looked like the boom did more than take off his pants! THAT HAD TO HAVE HURT!!

MMMMMM

Ani: SHO-KUN IN A BUNNY SUIT!! (huggles Syrus again)

Angel: (sigh) I knew this would happen but I still did it!

Meki: why don't I get to do that!?

Angel: tell meh what you want to happen and I shall let the magic flow!

Meki: ok!

Angel: not much to say! Vote for my stories! Angel out!

BURGERS IF YAZ REVIEW!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	7. Not the Root Beer!

Angel: (yawn) ah. Sorry. Little tired but I didn't want to have you guy wait for another chapter of something for too long! So I'm here and half asleep!

Ani: maybe you should sleep in math class more!

Meki: you're encouraging her to sleep in class!? Cool!

Angel: you guys are nuts! Yayaya! Then again, that's why I love you people! Ok! I may be tired! But that won't stop the crazy since I have a lot of requests in reviews and stuff so it should pass of as ok! I'm most likely gonna start moving this ahead so sorry if this story is short! In other words, I may plan to end this soon!

Ani/Meki: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: there be a sequel to this sequel.

Meki/Ani: YAYAYYAYAYAYA!!

Angel: I just don't want it to drag on so if you're disappointed at that, me so sowie! But I will make it to at least 10! Who knows? It may end up longer!

Ani: it always does!

Meki: wasn't your last one gonna be around 20?

Angel: and it turned out 44 0.0 but I had fun doing that one! O! and there is a new OC in this chapter! Least I hope so! Well, he has been mentioned, but he gets a name! Enough of me rambling! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Kyo: SMASHY SMASHY!! (is in a wrecking ball and drops ball on the lawyers) YAYAYA!! Angel only owns idea and most OC's! (starts to smash the lawyers again while whistling so random tune)

Angel: (sweatdropps) here Kyo! Have a cookie!

Kyo: COOKIE!!

**Chapter 7: Not the Root Beer!!**

IT'S A MIRICLE!! FOR ONCE AMBER AND SARAH WEREN'T DOING SOMETHING DANGEROUS!! Wait…. IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! RUN FOR THE FREAKING HILLS!!!!

"ARE YOU DONE?!!?" Amber shouted up to the skies.

…_Ya I'm done._ But really. Amber Sarah and the others were all outside the Slifer dorms just sitting there. Not blowing anything up, not hurting Chazz or Crowler. Not really doing anything. _Now I'm just scared!!_

"It's called lunch Angel!" Sarah shouted. "Even we take a break for crazy stuff every now and then! Well, least to eat and sleep that is!!"

…_Good point there! Didn't think of that!_

"You're an idiot!!" Chazz side in a really high pitched voice. Wait, huh?

_What the hell happened to that voice?! Ani! What did you break?!_

_**I'm innocent this time!!**_

_She really is Angel. She was to busy huggling Syrus in a bunny suit!_

_**Yup!**_(hugs Syrus again) _**How could I break things if I was so busy with this?!**_

…_fair enough. AND PUT HIM BACK!!_

_**But he's so Kawaii!!**_

_Ani…_

(sighs)_** fine!**_(snaps fingers and Sy appears next to the others and the bunny suit was gone) _**now I have nothing to huggle!**_

_Here's a Mountain Dew_

_**YAYAY!!**_

_But really why is his voice so high?_

"CAUSE THSES GIRLS ALMOST CASTRATED ME!!" Chazz shouted standing up and pointing to Amber and Sarah, who now had halo's over their heads. "THEY MADE MY PANTS EXPLODE AND THE EXPLOSIVE WAS WAY TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!!"

_Is this true girls?_

"Yes…" the girls said bowing there heads in shame, just then a few cookies few out of the sky and landed on their laps. "YAY!! COOKIES!!" they each started to eat the cookie.

"THEY ALMOST KILL ME AND YOU GIVE THEM COOKIES?!!?" Chazz yelled in his high voice. "WHAT THE HELL DO I GET?!?" a toilet fell out of the sky and hit Chazz square on the nose since he was looking up at the sky. He now had 'x's for eyes and was lying on the ground with his leg twitching. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Does anyone have any root beer?" Bastion asked.

"I can send for some!" Atticus said beaming. Everyone gave him questioning looks. "I have a fan club that response to my every call! So if I want anything they get it for me!" he then clapped his hands and two girls appeared out of nowhere and stopped road runner style.

"Can we do anything you Atticus-Sama?" the two girls asked. One girl had mid back length ice blue hair that were kept up in pigtails that spike out at the bottom. Her eyes are an ice blue color as well. The other girl was a blond that went to mid back and had brown eyes. **(1)** They both wore traditional Obelisk outfits for the girls.

"This is only a one person job, so Kyoko; can you go and get Bastion a box of root beer please? And Kyo, you can stay here for a minute."

"Yes Atticus-Sama" the blue haired girl, Kyoko, ran off while the other girl, Kyo, just stood there switching from foot to foot and looking very nervous.

"Is there something you want to do Kyo?" Atticus asked in a kind and gentle voice. Kyo nodded. "Then go ahead and do it! I won't get mad!" he said grinning like the crazy person that he was. Kyo gave him a huge smile and then turned her attention to Jesse.

"I LOVE YOU JESSE-SAMA!!!" she said as she lunged for him. she knocked him down in a bone breaking hug. He was chuckling all the while. "I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!! YOU'RE WAY CUTER THAN MY JESSE PLUSHIE!! AND WAY MORE HUGABLE!!" she continued to glomp Jesse.

_YOU'RE DONE KYO!!_

"AAAAWWWWWW!!" she let go of Jesse and walked back and stop behind Atticus pouting. "Humph! But thank you Angel!"

_You're welcome! Just don't let Layla know I did that! Or I'll tell Ut-Ut!_

"Gah! Don't tell Ulti! I'll be good!" she said as anime tears started to fall like waterfalls. "Can I do something like that again?!" she said as her face like up.

_Sure! Just ask!_

_**What about meh!?**_

_I've put you in plenty of times and made you a main character_

_What about me!?_

_Just wait! And you never asked to be in the story! You just ask meh to random things!_

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!_

Kyoko then came back with a box that had 20 bottle of root beer in them. She took one out and tossed it to Bastion. He opened it up and took a sip and gulped the whole thing down.

"That's odd!" he exclaimed. "Now I just feel thirstier! May I have another?" he asked Kyoko. She nodded and tossed him another. This kept going on till there were no more root beers. "What's this sensation on my tongue?" he asked himself. Just then he started to get red from his toes up to the top of his head (think in a cartoon when they drink/eat something hot or are on fire) and started to pant heavily and wave at his tongue with his hands. "WATER! WATER!!" he said still waving his tongue. Kyoko pulled out a bucket of ice water and poured it on him. his tongue was still out and he was soaking wet. "What did you put in that root beer?" he said still with his tongue out seeing as how it was read and burned. Kyoko looked at a random bottle or root beer.

"Whoops!" she said as she threw all the bottles in the box and slowly edged away. She may have muttered, but everyone heard her say "Dammit! Why did I grab the prank Hot Sauce box!? Crap!!" Kyo followed her and they were gone.

"That was odd" Alexis said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Amber and Sarah looked at each other with horrified looks.

"THEY STOLE OUR ROOT BEER HOT SAUCE!!!!" they shouted in unison. "I'M GONNA GET THEM FOR THAT!!"

"**But not until I get you!!**" said a menacing voice. A figure walked out of a portal in front of them with his hood to his black cloak over his head. "**Time to come to the shadows girls!**" he said. Jim and Hassleberry stood up and in front of them in a protective manner. The figure took off his hood to revel a boy that looked about 19-20 and hair color black with flaming red stripes on both sides eye color dark (and i mean dark) red. "**My name is Mi**-"

"Vamp" Amber said. "You look like a Vampire so your name is Vamp."

"**What! no! my name is not Vamp! It is-"  
**

_**VAMP!!**_

_That's right! It's my fic and his name is Vamp!_

"(sigh)**I guess my name is Vamp! I am here to take those too little girls you got there!**" he said as he pointed to Amber and Sarah. They both glared heavily at him as flames appeared all around them.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL US LITTLE!!" they shouted. They then started to charge to him.

_AMBER AND SARAH!!_ They both stopped in their tracks. _SAVE IT FOR NOW!! I'm to tired!! Plus I put in enough crazy stuff! So back off!!_

"FINE!" the girls said sighing and rolling their eyes.

"**Does that mean I can take them?**" Vamp asked the sky.

_That means you go bye bye!_

"**Wait! What-"** a hole appeared below him and he fell threw it. "**AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!**"

_Any questions?_ Everyone shook their heads. _Good!_

What new problems will Vamp bring to Amber and Sarah? Where are Jaden, Layla, Kyle and Tara? Why am I asking you people? And will this fic ever make any sense!? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF _ESCAPING DARKNESS!!_

MMMMM

Angel: I think I should end every chapter with that!

Ani: that was just random!

Meki: ROOT BEER!!

Angel: so was that

Ani: touché!

Angel: any and all random ideas are welcome! And don't worry if they don't make sense! Like I care! And half of this fic doesn't make sense! Let your mind go free!

Ani: that was just weird!

Meki: yup!

Angel: SANK YA!!

ROOT BEER IF YOU REVIEW!!

CYA!! -Angel


	8. Evil Side of Amber and Sarah

Angel: GOMEN!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!

Ani/Meki: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!??!!?

Angel: GOMEN!!

Ani: stop saying sorry in Japanese!!

Angel: I was kinda busy this week and randomness was not flowing!! Though I did get a few one shots out!!

Meki: EXPLOSING TOILET!!

Angel: ya that one! And anyways! To make up for it: I will update at least once a day all week if I can!! And the randomness will flow I hope!! And this is also for Ani cause she has a test that if she doesn't pass then she can't graduate!!

Ani: DAMN OGT!!!

Angel: yup! So I am updating like the wind this week! Though I may not get one in next Saturday!

Ani: BAD ANGEL!!

Angel: I won't be home!

Meki: that will do it!

Angel: o! and before I get started, THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS PRETTY MUCH ANI'S IDEA!! MOST OR ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO HER!! O and Heather/Heaxheart, DON'T KILL MEH!!!

Meki: that's never good!

Angel: DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: (outside in tents) WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?

Ani: NOT NOW!! (uses Mr. Boom Boom on the lawyers till they're nothing but goo) yes!! Angel only owns idea for story, most OC's and I own the idea for the chapter cause I rock like that!

**Chapter 8: Evil Side of Amber and Sarah**

(sighs) here we go again! Vamp was back and he had brought a friend with him this time! It was a woman who had shoulder length red hair, hazel eyes, and her ears were pierced. She looked to be about 22. though, you couldn't see her cause she wasn't standing next to Vamp. Vamp was standing in front of the others while she was floating in the air. She was also in a black cloak and her hood was down. She watched in amusement as her partner tried to capture Amber and Sarah again. Emphasis on the _tried_ part.

"**Come ooooooonnnnnnnn!!**" he whined. "**Please come with me!! I'll make it worth your while!!**"

"That just screams pedophile right there!!" Amber said taking a step back.

'_Well there was that one kid a few months ago…_" the girl that was floating thought. "_Poor kid. Should just have given Vamp the damn candy! Least he used a condom! ….I think._'

"**Well since you won't come quietly…**" suddenly darkness covers all around them, but centering around Amber and Sarah. "**THE DARKNESS WILL GET YOU!!**"

Just then, Sarah and Amber pulled out flashlights and shined it on the darkness. When it didn't seem to do anything, they just ran right to Vamp and started to beat him with said flashlights.

"**GAH!! STOP IT!!**" he said in a high pitched voice as they continued to beat him with it. "**AIH!! STOP IT DAMMIT!!**"

"FINE!!" Amber and Sarah said as they backed off a little.

"**Really?**" Vamp asked as he looked up with hope.

"With these yes! DOROTHY!!" once they called that out, a truck came out of nowhere and the girls climbed in. and just at that moment, Crowler was walking by talking with Chazz. "DRIVE WOMAN!! DRIVE!!"

_VVVVVVVRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!! _Dorothy hit the gas and started right after Chazz, Crowler and Vamp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all three shouted as they ran from the two crazy chicks and Dorothy in a truck. They were now in the forest by the school "STOP IT!! STOP IT!!" they shouted. The truck hit them in their butts with a little nudge and they ran faster. They were now at the school's entrance and were starting to get tired.

"MWHAHAHHHAHHAHAHA!!!" the girls and surprising enough, Dorothy laughed as they chased the boys down the school hallways. But soon enough, they reached the Chancellors office and crashed threw the door right after the boys had ran in and jumped out of the way. The car kept speeding and headed straight for Shepherds desk. "SHIT!!" all three shouted as they jumped out of the car and landed on cushions. And as they landed, they were able to see the truck crash into Shepherds desk and snap it in half. Luckily for them, it stopped halfway threw the desk. Unlucky for them, he was at his desk. But, he happened to be asleep at his desk and he hadn't woken up the whole time that they were in there. They looked over at Vamp, Crowler and Chazz and then back to Shepherd. "Uh, BYE NOW!!" they ran out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill those chicks!!" Chazz shouted as he pried himself out of the wall that he was lodged into.

_**DON'T KILL OUR OC'S!!**_

_You think I would them do that Kyo and Yumi? _(I'm not typing the numbers but she knows who she is) _Hell no!! so don't kill them!!_

"…**then why the hell am I here?!?**"

_Cause one of my friends that's a butthead wanted to be put in the story! That and to add to the plot! And you're not gonna kill them!! Kidnap!!_

"**Same thing!**"

_NO IT'S NOT!!_

"**Details!!**"

…_I'm glad I'm doing what I am to you in this chapter!_

"(gulp)** I don't like the sound of that!**"

_I do and that's all that matters!_

_**What about meh!?!**_

_Course Ani! They were all your ideas!_

_**Yay!!**_

MMMMMMM

It was a few hours after that incident and now everyone was having a picnic in the forest. They were having a peaceful time eating and chatting until…

CHIPMUNKS AND RABBITS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACKED THEM ALL!!

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" Alexis shrieked at the sight of the woodland critters. "NOT THEM!!"

"THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE INTERNET THERE MATES!!" Jim shouted as he ran in front of Amber.

"Don't worry little lady!" Hassleberry said as he ran in front of Sarah. "We'll protect ya!"

But just then they heard a high pitched noise that oddly enough sounded like 'Charge!'.

Squirrels were now surrounding all the chipmunks and rabbits and they looked pissed! They all raised their little paws and they held acorns. They pulled back their paws and fired!

They flung the acorns at the chipmunks and rabbits and hit right on the mark. The chipmunks and rabbits yelled in announce and pain before cursing the squirrels and running off. And if you looked closely, one of the chipmunks flipped them off as it ran. Weird little thing. The squirrels cheered in triumph.

_**SQUIRRELS!!!**_

_Why I keep bringing these things in with you here I'll never know!_

_**Cause you love squirrels?**_

_That's you and I love your reaction to them! Just don't do what you usually-_

_**SQUIRRELS!!**_ (snaps fingers and is in the story again)

_-do. Dammit._

Ani then started to chase the squirrels around the forest…again. Just then Crowler walked up to them.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE SLACKERS!!!" he yelled pointing to Amber and Sarah. "SHEPHERD BLAMES ME FOR THE DESK AND DOOR!! BUT IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

"I like where this is going!" Sarah said with a gleam in her eye. Amber nodded.

"HOW?!" Jim and Hassleberry shouted at them.

"You'll see!" the girls said grinning. Crowler then started to walk closer to them and pointed a finger at them. He was about to yell something but: "NOW!!" both girls pulled out very large potato launcher and shoved Crowler into it. they then pointed it at the school. "FIRE!!!" they pulled the trigger and off he went. And into Shepherds office. A loud "CROWLER!!" could be heard all throughout the land.

"What the hell was that?" Chazz asked.

"That was Amber and Sarah" everyone said looking in the direction that Crowler went. And lucky them! The announces didn't stop there. INCOMING VAMP!!!

Vamp fell from the sky and landed right in front of a big tree. He stood up and looked at Amber and Sarah menacingly.

"CUT THAT OUT STALKER!!" the girls shouted. Amber ran to Vamp and tied him to the tree. She then ran back to Sarah and they each pulled out a paint ball gun. "BONSAI!!!" they each fire a whole freaking big round at Vamp. And once all the balls are gone (A/N that's just plain wrong!!) the tree starts to slowly fall on the multi colored Vamp. "TIM-BER!!"

_CRASH!!!_

The tree landed on him and all they could see was his head.

"That looks painful!!" Alexis said cringing.

"Wow!" Jesse said. Everyone else was dumb struck.

"That just plain looks painful!!" came a voice from above. They all looked up and saw the woman from the beginning of the chapter. You forgot about her, didn't you? "I am here with this idiot (points to Vamp) but I prefer a different approach then what he does! But for now, we shall leave" she pulled him out by his hair and opened a portal.

"Wait!" Sryus yelled. The woman looked back at him. "What's your name?"

"Heaxheart" was all that she said as she disappeared into the portal.

"That lady's weird!" Blaire said. Suddenly another woman, who looked a lot like the first one, popped out of a tree and dropped a 100 ton weight on Chazz's head and then was gone. "But she's weirder!!"

"I like her!" Sarah and Amber said smiling. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!

MMMMMMMMMMM

Ani: Vamp's gonna kill us!

Angel: (holds up flaming Chainsaw with a spork) I got this ready!

Ani: (holds up pink radioactive squirrel firing bazooka) and I got this!

Meki: (holds up flaming kantana) and I got these! Yay!

Angel/Meki/Ani: WE'RE READY FOR YOU VAMP!!

AS MUCH SODA AS CHU WANT FOR THE WAIT!! GOMEN AGAIN!! BE BACK SOON! PROMISE!! -Angel


	9. O Crap!

Angel: O.o

Ani: (waves hand in front of her face) Angel? Are chu ok?

Meki: SHE'S GOING SANE!!! GET THE EXPLOSIVES!! GET THE SMUCKING EXPLOSIVES!!!

Angel: O.o (shakes head)

Ani/Meki: THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!?!?

Angel: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A POINT TO IT AND BE SLIGHTLY SERIOUS!!!

Ani/Meki: WAH!! (falls over)

Angel: whoops! (sweatdrops) but there still will be crack! Ani and other people gave meh ideas!!

Ani/Meki: (live) YAYA!!

Angel: anyways: DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Meki: (pulls out flaming kantana's) DIE!! (goes all ninja on the lawyers) Angel only owns idea, most OC's and a lot of explosives!

**Chapter 9: O Crap**

O boy! Amber and Sarah were bored and Vamp was back! O dear! Let's watch shall we?

Amber and Sarah had Vamp tied to another tree and they had….machine guns?!! YOU WENT IN TO MY FREAKING STASH!!!

"Yes, but we tweaked it!" Sarah said looking proud.

_Explain_

"Just watch you pyro!" Amber shouted getting the machine gun ready. "BONSAI!!" they both fired the bullets. They hit the mark and….O.o they exploded on contact?! Good god! "But wait! There be more!" if you look closely… you see the freaking bark melting!?!? What the flip?!!? "Exploding Bullets that are filled with acid! Yay!"

"We were bored while you were gone!" Sarah was beaming. Once again, if you look at Vamp, he looks like melting Swiss Cheese. "YAY!! IT WORKED PERFECTLY!!"

_AMBER AND SARAH!! DON'T KILL MY FRIENDS/BUTTHEADS THAT WANTED TO BE IN THE STORY!! _(snaps fingers and he is brought back to life)_ Torture is totally fine and encouraged! But no killing!!_

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" both girls whinnied. "Can you at least put him in front of a target?" Vamp was magically put on a target and Sarah and Amber pulled out knifes that were furry.

_Why do you have furry knifes?_

_**SQUIRRELS!!!**_

_That be why. But why are they-_

_**RADIOACTIVE SQUIRRELS!!**_

_-glowing. Ok then. What are you crazy people gonna do know?_

"Like we said WATCH!!" Amber shouted. They threw the knifes, all of them getting a little to close but just missing him. And one getting a little close to him not being able to have children. Then the squirrels got off the knifes and started to bite Vamp everywhere. "MWHAHAHAHA!!!

"**IT BURNS!! GET THE SQUIRRELS OFFA MEH!!**" the squirrels disappear. "**Phew!**"

"ANGEL!!" both girls yell.

_You know that there is more! A lot more! 0.o_

"Fair enough!" just then a plane was going by over head and part of the bottom broke off. Various explosions could be seen landing on Vamp. One of which was a box labeled _Cherry Bomb 500_which made a pretty cherry explosion! "OOOOOOOOOOOO! Pretty!"

_**But that's not all!!**_

_Ani what are you- _Ani snaps her fingers-_ not again!_

_**Time to go all Squirrely Boom-Boom Stick O' Doom (which she has copyrighted and only a few people can use it) on his arse!**_ She pulls out a long stick that had pictures of glowing pink squirrels on them. She them let out a savage war cry and attacked. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!!**_

_What are you?!!? Bambam from the Flintstones!?!? _A bird flew by and pooped on Vamps head. _GET OUTTA THE WAY PEOPLE!!!_ (snaps fingers and Ani's back with me)

Now, a freaking flock or birds was flying by and they all pooped on Vamps head. He was covered in it! Let meh be the first to say: EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!! GO SHOWER DUDE!!!

"**I'M OUTTA HERE!!**" Vamp shouted as he disappeared into a portal.

"Now I'm bored!" Amber said with a heavy sigh. "What do we do now!?" and look! Chazz magically walked by! "NEW TOY!!! Hey Sarah wanna-" she looked to her right and didn't see her cousin there at all. "Sarah?" she started to look around. Just then Chazz walked under and tree and-

_SPLAT!!_

He was covered in white paint.

"NO!!!" he shouted running in circles. "THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT IS BACK!! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING SANITY!!!" he was now waving his arms around in circles. He then ran into the forest to find a nice dark place to hide.

Sarah then jumped out of the tree that Chazz was standing under with a bucket of paint.

"He should've learned by now" she said throwing the bucket into a random direction and was back to standing next to Amber who was rolling around on the ground laughing her ass off. She then jumped straight up.

"I'm ok!" she shouted. This caused Sarah to fall over laughing. Just then Amber pulled a gopher out of nowhere and held it up to her face. "Jake, its time to do your thing!" the gopher nodded and Amber let it go and it ran a little ways. It dug a hole in the ground, covered it with leaves and ran back to Amber. "Good boy Jake!" she patted him on the head and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Just then Crowler walked by and stepped in said hole. He then fell and, lucky him, a squirrel was standing right there and-

_SPLAT!!_

The squirrel was there for a reason. It went to the bathroom and Crowler found that out the face way! Bad pun but deal!

"What are you Shelia's doing?" Jim asked as he and Hassleberry walked up to them. Sarah was done laughing and was back to standing next to Amber.

"Nothing crazy!" the girls said in unison.

"Then, you cadets wouldn't be you anymore!" Hassleberry said as he slouched over and had little waterfalls fall from his eyes.

"You know that we're kidding Hassleberry!" Sarah said as she walked over and huggled him.

"**AAAAAAAWWWWWWW! How sweet!!**" said a familiar voice. A portal opened and out came Vamp and Heaxheart. He looked pissed and she looked amused. "**Time for some pay back!**" o look! Pharaoh was walking by. Now, Pharaoh doesn't really like to have creepy pedophile people try and kidnap his friends to do gods know what! so, he bit Vamp's butt! "**MY ASS!! MY ASS! SOMETHING JUST BIT MY ASS!!**" he cried as he started to jump around. Pharaoh suddenly let go and had a piece of cloth in his mouth. Vamp looked at his injured butt and woe and beholded: there was a whole there and you could see his underwear.

Underwear that was pink and had red hearts all over it.

"BWHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!" all five of the others broke out laughing, including Heaxheart. "GOOD KITTY!!"

Vamp glared at Amber and Sarah. Sarah stepped up and held out a bowl in her hands.

"Peace offering?" she asked handing him the bowl. He took it cautiously. "Its Vanilla yogurt that's covered in raisins!" she walked back next to the others. Vamp took a bite and-

_BOOM!!!!_

If you didn't see that coming, then you really don't know meh!!

The yogurt burst into flames and burned his face!

"**MY EYES!! IT GOT IN MY EYES!!**" he shouted as he started to role around on the ground in pain. Everyone burst out laughing.

"(sigh) enough of this!!" Heaxheart said in a booming voice. Vamp stopped writhing in pain and stood next to Heaxheart. "Are you going to come quietly or not?!" she asked Amber and Sarah who shook their heads. "Fine then! **SHADOWS!!**" she pointed at the two girls and shadows surrounded them. It went into them (that sounds way to wrong!) and they closed their eyes and held their heads in pain.

"What's wrong cadets!?!?" Hassleberry asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!?!" Jim shouted at Heaxheart.

"Just opened their eyes to the shadows!" she answered getting an evil grin. "They'll now come to us! Come on Vamp!!" Vamp scrurried in after her and they were gone.

Amber and Sarah fell to the ground in pain. But they suddenly stopped. They stood up. Jim and Hassleberry hovered over to them.

"You alright girls?" they said together.

The girls opened their eyes and showed off red eyes. They grinned and showed off a pair of fangs too.

Oh Shit

_**TO BE CONTENUED!!!!! **_

MMMMMMM

Angel: yup! That's where I end it!

Meki/Ani: YOU BETCH!!!

Angel: meh! Now: evil ideas! I want them! If you still got random things you want in this fic: HAND EM OVA!!

Ani: I'm gonna be brain dead!

Angel: that leaves you Meki!

Meki: I'll try my best!

Angel: hope so! Anyone else: you know you wanna!

CANDY IF YOU REVIEW!! -Angel


	10. BAD GIRLS! BAD!

Angel: ok! That chapter was not a serious as I thought it would be! But then again I went over some ideas that I have been holding from Ani!

Ani: (looking proud)

Meki: what's with the look on your face Angel?

Angel: (has a grin on her face and her eyebrow is having a seizer) nothings wrong Meki-Chan!

Ani: LIAR!!

Angel: nope! Nothing wrong!

Meki: TELL US!!

Angel: you really wanna know? (they nod) well (takes a deep breath) VAMP YOU (BEEP)!!! I WAS GETTING REVENGE YOU (BEEP) (BEEP)!!! AND THIS IS JUST FOR COMICS REASONS!! YOU'RE LUCKY I PUT YOU IN YOU LITTLE (BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP)!!!!

Ani/Meki: O.O are there even that many swears in the English language!?!?

Angel: there are now!!! I was in no mood to come home and read that! so anyways: I would like to sank Heather for the help on this chapter! Seeing as how these two people are apparently brain dead! (points at Meki and Ani)

Meki/Ani: basketball/OGT

Angel: …shut up! And Danni: PUT DOWN THE FREAKING SHARP OBJECTS!!! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Danni: HI YA!! (throws Kunai at lawyers) Angel only owns most OC's, idea and the evil cliffe from last chapter!

**Chapter 10: BAD GIRLS!! BAD!!**

So, where did I leave you crazy people with the sharp weapons off yesterday? O ya!

I was being a betch and left off with Amber and Sarah going all evil! Yay! Wait! Not yay! They have read eyes and explosives! DAMN YOU HEAXHEART!! DAMN YOU!!

K! I'm done! Now lets take a look at DA shall we? It looked just like- WHY THE HELL IS IT ON FIRE!?!??! DAMMIT!! Kids were screaming and running! And is that a team of wrestlers I see running!?!? Good god!!

Amber was riding said team of wrestlers, and Sarah…where was she anyways? O! she was on…the…roof-THAT'S WEIRD!! EVEN FOR THEM!!! She was throwing exploding dummies off of the roof and onto Bastion who was running around like a chicken who lost his head trying to avoid the exploding dolls!

And who were the wrestlers chasing you might add? Chazz? Vamp? Crowler? NOPE!! All of the above!

Adrian

But how is Baka-San alive you ask? How much of this story has made sense anyways? Just don't question it. You can question. But you'll be on the wrong end of a evil very sharp slinky! And when I mean sharp: I mean sharp!

"HELP MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Baka-San yelled running for what was left of that pitiful thing that he called life. "HEY!! IT'S NOT PITFUL!!" says you!

And where were the other GX gang you ask? Jesse was hidden in a safe place along with Syrus. Alexis and Blaire were with Mindy and Jasmine at the hot spring with the doors bolted shut and were Amber and Sarah proof. As I said, Bastion was running from exploding things. Crowler was trapped in his office by a pack of wolves that were being led by Pharaoh. And all the wolves were foaming at the mouth. Chazz was in the ocean running from a pack of sharks that seemed to like the look of his hair. He had been running for a good 2 hours now. And it looked like an octopus had just joined the sharks! Zane was in a fish tank with electric eels and jellyfish. And OMG!! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!?!

Yes it is! Squidward was in a corner of the tank, with a rubber suit playing his clarinet! THE HORRER!!! Ironic no? Atty was trapped in the almost never used music room of DA with….O.o OMG!!! A mariachi band was following him around in Teletubbies outfits!! THE EVIL LITTLE CRAZY PEOPLE!!

As for Jim and Hassleberry…they were each trying to talk some sense into their girlfriends. Well, their type of sense anyways.

"COME ON!!" Hassleberry shouted, standing right behind Sarah. "SNAP OUT OF IT CADET!! THIS ISNT YOU!! Well the explosion part is- BUT NOT THE ATTACKING YOUR FRIENDS PART!!"

"CAN IT HUSSLEHARRY!!" Sarah shouted as she turned around to face Hassleberry. She started to walk towards him. "You're lucky that you're so cute that I can't hurt you." She said as she cupped her hand around his chin. He visibly flinched at her icy touch. She brought her mouth to right next to his ear and whispered into it. "So why don't you be a good little boy and leave me to my work?" she said seductively. She pulled away and went back to her explosives. Hassleberry was glued to the stop, in complete and utter shock.

Jim wasn't having any better luck, I'm afraid.

He was riding the wrestler that was behind the one that Amber was riding. He sighed and leaned on his right arm staring at her back. He had given up trying to talk her out of it LONG ago! He came to a conclusion: if she didn't listen to him when she was normal, then she would listen to him now why?!

So he just sat back and watched all of the wrestlers, cept the two that they were on, trample Baka-San. It was actually a good sight. He sighed again.

"MWHAHAHAHHA!!!" Amber suddenly shouted. "THIS IS COOL!!"

"Who gave you sugar?" Jim asked.

"…No one…." She said looking over her shoulder. She then glared at him and got an evil gleam in her eye. "Why? Got something against sugar?" she asked holding up a pipe bomb.

"No. just curious Shelia" Jim said not at all nervous at the fact that his girlfriend was threatening him with a pipe bomb. She shrugged and threw the LIT pipe bomb over her shoulder and it landed right in Baka-San's mouth. "You killed your pray again" he pointed at Baka-San.

"Then someone else will face the wrath of Roc' n Soc' wrestling team! MWHAHAHHAHAA!!"

"Mind if I watch?"

"Just don't get in meh way!" she said facing forward and waving him off with her hand. "CHARGE!!" she yelled and the team ran forward to unknown places.

MMMMMMM

All of these events didn't go unnoticed however. They were being watched by some creepy pedophiles. Well, one creepy pedophile. The other was being forced to watch 1500 seasons of Barney, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, and wind blowing. Good god!

"**LET ME OUT OF HERE HEAXHEART!!**" Vamp yelled from the room that he was tied up in and being forced to watch kiddy shows for hours on end.

"NO!" the creepy pedophile shouted at him. "This is what you get for failing at life you pedophile! And I'm a virgin thank you very much!" she then yelled at the ceiling.

_Ok! One creepy pedophile and a hard ass!_

"ANGEL!!"

_You can't win with me Heaxheart! You just can't! and be lucky I stopped at hard ass!!_

"(sighs) Fine! So ya! Vamp, you're being punished for making me do your job!" she then closes the door to the room that he was in and goes back to walking what was happening at DA….stalker. "ANGEL!!" sorry! Hard ass stalker! "GOD DAMMIT!!"

MMMMMMM

(time skip to a few hours later)

All the flames on DA were out, the wrestler team was nowhere to be seen, and everything else was fine! However, Amber and Sarah were still all evil.

"What are we gonna do?!" Hassleberry asked everyone else. After Amber and Sarah got bored, then went into the forest to do gods know what! "We can't just kill them! And we gotta save them!"

"You can't save us!!" they heard someone call from outside. They ran out and saw Amber and Sarah there. It was Amber who spoke. "We're evil now and we like it! so leave us alone!"

"NO!!" Jim shouted taking a step forward. "WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!!"

"Well then," Sarah said. "looks like this will be the last thing you do!" they both pulled out evil looking duel disks, the one that Jay had when he was all Haou and such, and put them on their arms. "So, who's gonna duel us?"

MMMMMM

Angel: DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Meki: yay! Evil tapes of doom!

Ani: that was just weird!

Angel: don't care! Hope you people enjoyed it! Sorry it's a little short! But I wanted to end on another cliffhanger! But I hope to make the next one a bit longer than this!

Ani/Meki: YOU BETTER!

Angel: meh!

RAMEN IF YOU REIVEW!!

PUT DOWN THE SHARP WEAPONS!!! -Angel


	11. Just Don’t Question It

Angel: I'M IN A REALLY GOOD MOOD!! And you two are evil!! (looks at Ani and Meki)

Meki/Ani: WHY?!!?

Angel: (points to Meki) you threatened Jesse with a mace! And you (points to Ani) THREATENED TO CUT OFF MY FREAKINT TONGUE!!!

Ani: well you shouldn't have stuck your tongue out at meh!

Angel: and your excuse? (looks at Meki)

Meki: you left a cliffe!

Angel: …fair enough. and sanks goes out to Yumi (not typing the numbers) who gave meh the idea for the chapter! And I hate to say it but, this ones pretty much says "LOOK!! THE STORY!! SHE BE ENDING SOON!!!"

Ani/Meki: WHAT?!?!

Angel: did you people forget bout the other sequel already?!

Ani/Meki: ….maybe………

Angel: Baka's! so ya! Crazy chapter time! Yay! And since I'm in a good mood, this should be rather crazy! Yay!

Ani/Meki: yay!

Angel: so, ONTO THE CHAPTER!! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Kyo: YAY! (pulls out a grenade launcher) DIE YOU MONEY GRABERS!! DIE!!! Angel only owns idea for story and most OC's! DIE LAWYERS!!

Angel: (sweatdrops) who gave her sugar/caffeine?!?!

**Chapter 11: Just Don't Question It**

"WE'RE NOT GONNA DUEL YOU LADIES!!" Jim and Hassleberry shouted.

"Then we'll just crush you and you don't havta put up a fight!" Amber said activating her emo duel disk. Sarah followed suit. "Hope you enjoy dieing!!"

and while all of this was going on, Heaxheart was watching from the skies. Somehow flying without wings or pixy dust.

"WILL YOU JUST RETUEN ME TO HEATHER ALREADY!?!?" she shouted up to the skied.

_NOPE!! You're gonna stay here cause you're an evil character in this story! So you gotta stay!_

"But can't you return me to her at night?! I mean I havta watch what she does so she doesn't blow up Canada or something!!"

_Been there done that! And I got yelled at for it! not for blowing it up, but for why I did it (sweatdropps)_

"YOU BLEW UP AMERICA'S HAT?!!? YOU MONSTER!!" just then a piano fell out of the sky and just barley missed hitting her in the head and landed in the forest. "EEP!! Ok! I won't complain anymore!"

_Good! Cause Heather ain't here to help ya no more!_

_**I resent that!**_

_SEMPAI?!?! O crap!_

_**Are you hurting my other again?! Tell the truth Angel-Chan!**_

_(lowers head) maybe…_

_**GOOD ANGEL-CHAN!!**_

"WHAT?!?!" Heaxheart yelled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

_**Yes it is! She's insane, I'm insane, and you're my sanity! So it is fair! Crazy people gotta stick together! Right Angel-Chan?**_

_Right! And hahahaa! My other's not here right now! What did you do with her anyways Sempai?_

_**Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

MMMMMMM

(in a far away place known as Heather's closet)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" yelled someone that most defiantly was NOT crazy. "IT SMELLS LIKE OLD GYM CLOTHES AND SCHOOL LUNCHES!! LET ME OUT!! (part of the wall opens up and a CD player comes out and starts to blast Evanescence) NNNNNOOO!!!!!!!!"

MMMMMMM

(back at DA)

_**She really is your sanity!!**_

_That's why I lock her up! Ok! Bye Sempai! (kicks Heather out of fic)now, what was I doing again?_

"Letting me go?" Heaxheart asked with hope in her voice.

_NO!!_

"Dammit!" just then Vamp appeared in the middle of Amber/Sarah and the rest of the GX gang. "HEY!! HOW DID HE ESCAPE THE 1500 SEASON OF EVIL KID SHOWS!??! DAMN MONSTER!!" Heaxheart flew down close enough to hear him, but not to be seen by him.

"**Time to take you ladies home!**" Vamp said facing Amber and Sarah.

"No matter which side we're on, that still sounds WRONG!!" Amber shouted the last part. "But if we're going to the Shadow Realm, then they're coimg too!" she pointed to the others as she said that.

"**Fine! That way we can take care of them while their there!**"

"Why does he say it like that?" Sarah asked turning towards Amber who shrugged. "LET'S GO!!" Sarah flicked her wrist and they were surronded by black swirls.

"THAT IDIOT!!" Heaxheart shouted as she sprint flew down towards them to try and stop them from going to the Shadow Realm. But she was to late. There was a black light and she had to sheild her eyes. When she opened them again, there was nothing but darkness. She went over to Vamp and smacked him upside the head. "YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT!!"

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?!**" he shouted rugging his head.

"THAT'S WHY!!" she pointed to Amber and Sarah who were back to normal.

"**WHAT THE HELL!?!? Why did that happen?!!?**"

"Like their cousins rule the Dark World in a way, they rule the Shadow Realm! And the Shadow's took back the darkness I put into them cause of this!! So now their not evil anymore!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" the girls said as they charged for Vamp. Amber sat on his head while Sarah sat in his lap.

"SANTA!!" Sarah said looking up at Vamp with big chibi eyes. "Can I have an H-boom and an A-Boom for Christmas!? I've been a REAL good girl! Plwease Santa! Pwease! I won't use it for evil! Pwomise!"

"Daddy can I have a new doll?!" Amber said leaning over on his head to look at Vamp in the face. "And a new doll house! And a sports car for said doll?! And a new brother cause mine are to annoying?!"

"**YOU'RE ANNOYING!!**" Vamp shouted trying to throw the girls offa him. but this just made them latch onto him harder. "**GET OFF I SAY!! OFF!!**"

"AAWWWWWW!" both girls whined. "DADDY/SANTA IS A MEANIE HEAD!" they then get offa him and go to their boy friends and huggle them. "WE'RE SO SWOIE!! they shouted at them. They chuckled and huggled them back.

"It's ok cadet/Shelia!" Jim and Hassleberry said.

"Shall we go home now?" Jesse asked sounding a little irritated.

"Sure!" the girls said in unison. They looked back at Vamp and Heaxheart. "BAM!!" they shouted while pointing at them. Fire and water sprayed out of their hands and hit them both sending them flying towards……..I don't know what it is, but they hit something….a wall of some sort? Who cares!? They then raised their hands and chanted: "O powers of the Darkness, TAKE US HOME DAMMIT!!!!" and with that, there was a black light and they were back at DA.

"That was…odd" Blaire said with a blank stare. Everyone nodded in agreement.

But they didn't get to enjoy their peace and quiet that long. For Vamp and Heaxheart were back, and this time they had friends…well..evil monsters.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" everyone shouted.

"This is the end for you fools!" Heaxheart said. Her monster was about 5'4 hazel eyes, long brown hair and had old armor on. WHAT THE?!?! HEATHER!!??!?!

"_Yes?_" the monster that stood behind Heaxheart said.

_DID YOU HACK INTO MY SMUCKING STORY!?!?_

"…_Maybe…_"

…_damn you_.

Standing next to Heather, well, monster Heather, was a boy that had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was about her height or a little shorter. He had the same kind of armor as Heather on.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS MY LITTLE BROTHER DOING HERE?!!?_" Heather shouted.

_What isn't he doing here? If you break into my story, then why can't your brother be here too?_

"_I'll get you for this!_"

anyways! Vamp's monsters were weird animals, or rather a panther and a lion in the same type or armor as the siblings, but their swords looked to be on fire. They moved in closer to the group of helpless people. And Amber and Sarah were to tired from bring the others back to day anything. They all moved in closer to each other and were all back to back.

"Whelp, looks like this is the end, huh guys?" Jesse said sounding really nervous.

"I would say it was nice knowing you all, but it wasn't!" Chazz said.

"Chazz, I may never get the chance to say this but…" Alexis said. "I think that you're an ass hole!" Chazz face faulted.

"**Any last words?**" Vamp asked.

"Ya," Sarah said. "See you bastards in hell!"

"CHARGE!!" Heaxheart yelled. Everyone braced themselves for the oncoming doom and closed their eyes.

This was really the end…

_CLANG!!_

MMMMMMMM

Angel: MWHAHAHHAHHAHAHAA!!!

Ani/Meki/everyone else: O.O WHAT THE (BEEP) JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?!

Angel: only one person knows that that was going to happen and that was cause I told her! NO ONE ELSE SAW IT COMING!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!

Meki/Ani: FIX IT!! (pulled out either flaming kantana's or a pink bazooka)

Angel: nope! (grins)

PUDDING IF YOU REVIEW!!

FOR THE LOVE OF INSANITY!! DON'T KILL MEH!!! -Angel


	12. Good God!

Angel: whelp! I'm back!

Meki: yay!!

Ani: you're late!

Angel: cause I had tests, people invaded meh house, and was busy with the one shots YOU wanted Ani!

Ani: (looks innocent)

Angel: meh! And since somebody is being impatient (coughyumicough) I got down to typing this thing! Yay! And if things go right, I should get like 2 up today! Only if the writing goods are happy with meh! Otherwise, I might update my other story. And it seems that another one has unwillingly started up! O.O

Ani/Meki: explain

Angel: wrote a one shot and it seems that people want meh to continue it! O.O so its just for comedy reasons and to relive stress! So enjoy it!

Ani/Meki: we will!

Angel: anyways: DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Angel: (starts to play wack-a-mole with the lawyers) yay! Only own idea for story, most OC's and a coupla other things!

**Chapter 12: Good God!**

_**THUD!! THUMP!! FALLS DOWN!!**_

O god! Their dead! Their really dead!! Someone call the police and get those bastards arrested! They killed the GX gang!! ….THEY SMUCKING BASTARDS!! THEY KILLED MEH SMEXY JESSE!! RAWR!!

"CALM DOWN ANGEL!!" Amber shouted up to the air opening her eyes. She looked around wide eyed. She say that everyone but her and Sarah had passed out for one reason or another, and that there were 4 people standing around them. The 4 people had on black cloaks (think organization cloaks for KH fans) and had their hoods up. They were all holding a sword that was blocking the attack of the monsters. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!!?"

"You're asking me?!" Sarah shouted as she glomped Amber. "One second we're staring death in the face, and then next we have new friends that are protecting us! Yay!"

"HEY!!" one of the cloaked figures shouted. "THIS WASN'T IN THE BROCHURE FOR THIS PLACE!!! WHERE'S MY LAWYER!!"

"You're an idiot!" the other 3 shouted at him. They then pushed the monsters swords off of theirs and got into a defensive stance.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" Heaxheart shouted. "YOU PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!"

"Well, we didn't really feel like dying today!" Amber said.

"And we couldn't let people like you kill them!" one of the cloaked figures said. The person then noticed the passed out people on the ground. "Did we come too late?"

"No. they just passed out!" Sarah chirped.

"Must have something to do with all of the Shadow Realms magic or something." Another cloaked figure said. "Along with the magic from our Realm. They should be fine in no time…so long as they stay away while this fight goes down. Can you midgets protect them while we kick evil ass?"

"**We'll do the ass kicking thank you very much!**" Vamp shouted. "**So, you better surrender and we might merciful!**"

"Why would we surrender to weaklings like you!?" another cloaked figure asked. "We have the upper hand here!"

"No you don't!" Heather shouted. "It's 6 against 4!"

"What about the midgets?" said a cloaked figure while they pointed to Amber and Sarah.

"You said to protect them!" Amber shouted. "Nothing about fighting!"

"I was kidding."

"I knew that! So what do we do? Just take them back to the dorms with our powers?"

"That would be nice. Do it!" said a new cloaked figure. "Then you can come back if you want too and help us! Now, GO!!"

Amber and Sarah shrugged. Amber stomped hard on the ground and half the group was picked up into the air by a random rock that popped up. The other half of the group was hoisted up into the air by Sarah. They started to walk as fast as their powers would let them without them passing out or having some of their friends fall to the ground.

They put all of the people in random rooms in the Slifer dorm, cept Jesse, Hassleberry and Jim. They actually lived there and had a room there. They then ran back to the others.

The cloaked figures had quiet a few scratches on them, you could tell from the small tares on their cloaks that showed a cut and some blood. But one of them had a huge gash on their arm and it was just lying limp at their side. Both of Vamp's monsters were already gone, and the figures were just fighting Heather and her little brother.

"HIYA!!!" shouted one of the cloaks figures as they dug their sword into the boys stomach. It went right threw the armor and there was alla blood! The figure pulled out the sword and jumped back. The boy fell to the ground on one knee.

"S-shit!" he said as he was engulfed in darkness and was gone forever.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!" Heather said in a whining voice. "I WANTED TO KILL HIM!!"

"Well, I did it for ya!" the figure that stabbed him said. It was obvious that they were ginning under their hood. "Do you want to be next?" they pointed their sword at Heather. She looked at Heaxheart.

"Ya I'm done! Don't wanna die!!" she said. She was gone in a puff of smoke.

_**ANGEL!!**_

_Don't blame meh! It was one of the people!_

_**But you freaking wrote it!!**_

_So!? You didn't die now did you! It was just your brother!!_

…_**you are forgiven.**_

Anyways, now Heaxheart and Vamp were defenseless. But not totally defenseless. Vamp pulled out a sword himself along with Heaxheart. So it was 4 against 2 n-

**THUD!! THUMP!!**

….2 of the cloaked figures just passed out from blood loss.

"Shit" the last 2 people said. They then charged for Heaxheart and Vamp. Vamp charged for one of the figures and was about to hit them, but the ducked under and stabbed him in the heart. He staggered back.

"**O great**!" he said as darkness consumed him. "**Now I'm dead**!" he was gone from existence. Heaxheart looked away from her one on one duel with the other person and blinked.

"Well," she said. "That bastard just didn't want to work or get punished by me and went and died before I got a chance to kill him! That's so him!" and while she was saying that, she got stabbed in the arm. "AGH!!" she stumbled back. "You haven't seen the last of me!" she disappeared in a portal and was gone.

"She was weird!" Amber said randomly.

**THUD!! THUMP!!**

The last 2 cloaked figures passed out.

"WELL GOD DAMMIT!!" Sarah shouted. They then noticed the pool of blood that was around the figures. "O SMUCK!! What are we gonna do Amber!?"

"O.o" Amber started wide eyed for a moment. "You take them to the clearing in the forest to hide them, while I got to the nurse and 'borrow' some stuff!" she then took off running for the main building of the school.

"GOTCHA!!" Sarah shouted after her as she used her powers to lift the four off the ground and slowly made her way to the clearing in the forest.

This was going to be hard.

MMMMMMMM

(noon the next day)

Jesse was just waking up to find himself in his bed in his room.

"How in the world did I get here?" he said to himself while rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember me and the others were about to get killed. O MY GOSH!!" he got up and sprinted out of the room. But on his way out, he bumped into something. Er, someone. They both crashed to the ground. "Ah! Sorry!" he looked up and saw Jim and Hassleberry on the ground. "Huh?! Does this mean that everyone else is fine too?"

"It would seem so!" they heard a voice from down below. All three of them looked over the edge to see Alexis and the others standing there. "Looks like either we all had the same weird dream, or Amber and Sarah did something last night!" Alexis said.

"Are the Sheila's with you?!" Jim called down. Syrus shook his head.

"Why would they? They live here don't they?" he said. Jim jumped over the railing and ran to the door to the girls room. He was about to enter the room when he noticed a note on the door.

The note read:

_Dear everyone else,_

_YOU SMUCKING LAZY BUMS!!! YOU PASSED OUT RIGHT AWAY AND WE HAD TO FREAKING CARRY YOU BACK HERE!! And if you are reading this, then me and Amber are still out! We got up early, since we crashed the second we got in and the sun had just about set and the moon was out, and got up early. Didn't want to wake you! Be back soon! Love ya Hassle!!_

_-Love Sarah_

"Is it me or is that total bullshit?" Chazz asked. Surprisingly, everyone else nodded their heads.

"But how do we find them?" Atticus asked. As if on cue, Kuriboh, Watapon, Red Eyes Black Chick and Petit Angel appeared and pointed towards the forest

"…That works" Syrus said.

"Lead the way guys!" Blaire cheered. Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Blaire and Jesse followed them while everyone just looked dumb founded. They stayed there for a second before realizing that the others were ahead of them.

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" they shouted running after them.

MMMMMMMM

(in the forest)

"OOWOWOWOWOOWW!!" one of the figures said.

"STOP BEING A PANSY AND SHUT THE SMUCK UP!!" Amber said, smacking the person upside the head. Her and Sarah were rewrapping their bandages in the woods.

"That would be impossible." Said another figure. That figure was leaning against a tree with their arms over their chest. They were already done. "Seeing as how he's the biggest pansy ever!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" the boy shouted up at the other person.

"Will you two ever get along?" the other two said threw sighs. They weren't really all that hurt at the moment. It was mostly the guy that Amber was helping that was really hurt. The other were hurt too, just not as much.

"Nope!" the two said, obviously grinning. Just then they heard rustling in the bushes. Out came the GX gang.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" they all shouted.

"HOW?!?!" Amber and Sarah shouted standing up. "HOW DID YOU FIND US!?!?" the spirits came into view, "Damn them"

"Who the hell are they?!" Jesse asked pointing to the figures.

"We're the people that just saved your ass!" said the person that was leaning against the

tree.

"Why would you go and do that!?" Alexis asked. "Not that we mind that you did or anything.

"We would let people die without a fight because…?" said the boy that Amber just finished bandaging.

"That makes sense…" Blaire said trailing off. "But what were you doing here in the first place?"

"We've been following those bastards for a while!" said one of the cloak figures. They walked up to the person that was leaning on the tree and stood next to the person. "In our dimension, they destroyed our world about 6 months ago. But for you, that was maybe a few hours ago. Time works different in the dimensions. Don't try and understand it! You'll just hurt your head."

"You mean that Angel will hurt her head?" Jesse asked.

_I RESENT THAT!!_

"So, can we see your faces?" Jim asked.

"Why not?" asked one of the cloaked figures. They got up and walked next to the other two that were standing by the tree. The other guy walked off from the rock that he was sitting on and stood next to them. They pulled of their hoods.

Everyone moaned in disappointment. For it was not who they thought that it was.

"Sorry to not be who you wanted!" she the, now shown, girl that stood by the tree first. She had purplish blue eyes and her hair was chocolate brown and pretty much went down to the back of her knees.

"I can feel the love!" the girl next to her said. Her eyes were blueish green and her hair went to just past her ears and was honey brown with chocolate brown highlights.

"Well I can't!" said the boy next to her. He had honey brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair that had some honey highlights and went down to just above his shoulders.

"Well you're an idiot!" said the other boy, the one that was getting help from Amber. He had honey brown hair that was really short (kinda like a bowl cut) and had amber eyes that had a tint of red in them.

"And you're not?" the two girls asked him.

"Anyways!" Hassleberry said. "Can you explain how the hell your dimension got destroyed?!"

"In due time!" said the girl with the freaking long hair. "But can we get something to eat! I'm way hungry!"

"(sigh) Fine! Let's go! I want answers now!" obviously said by Chazz.

So they all headed back to the Slifer dorm, not knowing what chaos these 4 mystery people would be bringing them in the near future.

MMMMMMM

Angel: PHEW! Long chapter!

Ani: what took it so long to make?!

Angel: already answered that!

Meki: she did!

Angel: I may not get anything else up today! And maybe not tomorrow! I may not even be at a computer tomorrow!

Ani/Meki: WHAT?! WHY?!

Angel: I'm leaving to go do something at 4:30 and won't be back till like 7-8! And I'll be like dead! I would bring my laptop, but no electronics!

Ani: the horror!!

Meki: you owe us!

Angel: I just put up like a 7 ½ page chapter! You people can wait a little bit!

CHEESE IF YOU REIVEW!!

SEE YA PEOPLEZ!! -Angel


	13. Some Explanations

Ani: WHERE THE SMUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD UPDATE SOON AND IT'S A FEW DAYS LATER! WHERE THE SMUCK-

_**WHAM!**_

Ani: (falls to the ground unconscious) X.X

Angel: (yawns) holy crap I don't need that now. (is holding a frying pan)

Meki: bad day?

Angel: since Friday past 5

Meki: O.O

Angel: and its only gonna get worse! So ya. I'm REALLY dead today so sorry if chapter kinda sucks (takes side of hot chocolate) ah sugar! Just wakes meh up!

Meki: what about coffee?

Angel: you want meh to have caffeine?

Meki: ….point taken. DISCLAIMER!

Angel: HEY!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!

Kyo: MWHAHAHHAHHA! (pulls out a freaking huge couch and drops it on them only to end up melting them) Angel only owns idea and most OC's!

Angel: you seem to like destructive furniture 

**Chapter 13: Some Explanations**

"Talk, now!" Chazz commanded the four cloaked figures. All four of them sighed.

"What do you want to know?" asked the girl with the freaking long hair. They had just finished eating a few minutes ago.

"Your names would be nice" Alexis said.

"Well," said the girl with short hair. "I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy. The girl with the long hair is Tiona, the guy with long hair is Lukas and the other guy is Tina!"

"…Why Tina!" more than half the room shouted at them, gawking.

"Cause Angel wanted to name us after some of her friends and one of her friends name is Tina."

"But for a boy!" they said in unison again. 

"Let me explain" Lizzy said. "When they first met, he was an ass…still is. His real name is Austin, called him Austina to be mean and Tina for short."

_Good times! Good times! And now he's used to it! ha!_

"You're really weird!" Tiona said.

_You get used to it! and for the person you're named after, that's mostly why we hang out! Anyways! Get on with it!_

"Fine fine!" Lukas said. "And we're all best friends. We grew up in our dimension cause we're all orphans and met in a orphanage. As corny as it is, it was a hard-knock-life."

"What are you! Annie!" Tina shouted at Lukas. "Anyways: like we said, our dimension was destroyed a few months/hours ago. Heaxheart sent Heather and her little brother to do the job. It seemed to take them a while cause we heard her shout when we finally found them for revenge: 'IT TOOK YOU THAT FREAKING LONG THERE?' so ya. The dimension is gone and we're trying to get revenge."

"But if they had destroyed the Unicorn dimension we would be happy bout that!" Lizzy said smiling. "But they destroyed ours so we kill them! Well…Heaxheart anyways! Since she is the only one left!"

_**DONT KILL MY OTHER!**_

_WAH! Then the story can't end!_

_**THEN IT DOESN'T END!**_

…_You're evil Sempai! SHE DIES!_

…_**ok then!**_

"So that's about it!" Tiona finished up. 

"What about the thing with the swords!" Atticus asked. Wait…was he really out!

"O that! we had to learn to defend ourselves!" Tina said. "They're were huge monsters all over our world and we had to learn how to fight!"

"What about dueling?" Syrus asked.

"Ya we didn't really have any disks" Lizzy said. "And these were freaking big monsters!"

"_WILL THE RHODES SIBLINGS, SYRUS TURESDALE, JESEE ANDERSON, JIM COOK, TYRANNO HASSLBERRY, CHAZZ PRINCTON AND BASTION COME TO CLASS I THE NEAR FUTURE?_" they heard Crowler yell threw the loud speakers. "_IF YOU DON'T GET TO CLASS IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS YOU ARE SUSPENDED!_" 

the room suddenly got a lot less cramped…

all that remained were Amber, Sarah, Lizzy, Tina, Tiona, Lukas, and Zane.

"Ok then!" Amber spoke up looking at the strangers. "Now to get the REAL truth!" the people sweatdropped.

MMMMM (how pissed would you people be if I ended it here?)

"PHEW!" Jesse said as he whipped sweat off his brow. "We barely made it to class! I think he really was disappointed when we came with 3 seconds to spare!"

"Ya but if he DID suspend us, then Amber and Sarah would hurt him more than they already do!" Syrus said, oddly cheerful.

To bad that Angel is an evil writer and didn't let that cheerfulness last for to long (insert Heaxheart) 

"Didn't expect to see me so soon!" she asked.

"Actually we expected it sooner!" Jim said passing her and continuing his walk to the Slifer dorms. "Must be losing your touch there Shelia!" the others soon followed suit and walked back to the dorms.

Heaxheart stood there, dumbfounded until zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"WILL SOMEONE WAKE UP ANGEL?" Blaire shouted.

_I DON'T WANNA!_

_**I agree with Meki! She hit Ani with a frying pan and she hasn't moved yet! Wait! Jesse! Come 'ere! **_(Jesse is pulled out of the fic and into the AN's) _**WAKE HER UP!**_

"Why me!" Jesse cried.

_CAUSE SHE LOVES YOU!_

"…Right! (pokes Angel) Angel! Wake up! You gotta finish the randomness!"

_mmmm! Sleep now! Writing later!_ (Jesse pokes her again and she drags him down into a glomp) _Jesse!_

_**SCREW THIS!**_ (pulls out foghorn and blows it in Angel's ear)_** WAKE UP!**_

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _(falls out of chair) _MY ASS!_

_**HAHA!**_

_THAT AIN'T FUNNY!_

(gives foghorn to little bro) _**What! I didn't do anything!**_

(mauls her little brother)_WAKE ME UP WILL YOU?_

(is watching her brother getting killed) _**OUCH! He'll be feeling that in the morning!**_

(spits out part of his flesh) _He tastes like Teletubies!_

_**O.O**_

_WHAT DOES HE WATCH?_

_**He liked Barney a lot when he was younger…**_

_BUT WHY TELETUBIES?_

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY!" Heaxheart shouted. Just then she magically started running and was in front of the others.

_Hold on!_ (boots Jesse back into fic) _ok! Go on!_

"Uh, what do you want!" Jesse shouted at Heaxheart.

"I already told you! Amber and Sarah!" Heaxheart shouted back. She then started to sprint towards the Slifer dorms.

"…HEY!" the others shouted as they followed her. But they weren't fast enough. Heaxheart pulled out her sword, and sent some weird energy ball towards the dorm. It hit dead on and the dorm was up in smoke. "I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED THEM!"

"We already did what we wanted! Not exactly but we destroyed something! I may have lost Vamp, but I'm over it!"

they watched in horror as the dorm was one freaking large inferno. The flames danced up into the sky. A few screams could be heard from the dorm, but they were soon drowned out by the raging fire, crackling. The fire just kept getting bigger and bigger until the sky was completely clouded up from the smoke.

They were no screams

No signs of life

They were gone

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!_

MMMMMMM

Angel: and I end there!

Meki: WHAT!

Angel: yup!

Ani: (is waking up and holding her head) what did I miss?

Angel: nothing!

PIZZA IF YOU REVIEW AND DON'T KILL MEH! LOVE YA! -Angel 


	14. HOLY SMUCK!

Meki: FINALLY YOU UPDATE

Meki: FINALLY YOU UPDATE!! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!

Angel: (grabs Meki's collar of shirt and glares at her) you questioning how I update missy!?

Meki: eep!! (gets out of her grip and hides behind Ani) WHAT'S UP WITH HER?!

Ani: I don't know! But I'm scared!

Angel: you're talking to a totally stressed out 15 year old, who doesn't have a break till April, and had to get up at 6 smucking 30 to go to church!! Scuse meh if I'm in a bad mood!!

Jesse: Angel's not a morning person

Ani: o sanks caption obvious! What tipped you off?!

Angel: and lets not forget the visiting of the grandparents in mere hours. I just got a break between church and brunch thing so here I am!! And I did want to update this on Tuesday and such…but the evil monsters known as teachers wouldn't let meh! So I got stressed….and that lead to something else that I'd rather not say at the moment!

Ani/Meki: ?

Angel: anyway! I'm updating! So don't question it!! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: RAWR!! (tackles lawyers to the ground and kicks their asses) what do I own kids?! Only the idea, and most OC's! 

**Chapter 14: HOLY SMUCK!!**

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone shouted at the very loud roar. The flames that covered the Silfer dorm now mixed around and danced. But the most odd thing of the flames at the moment:

They were now blue

Yup! The once red orange and yellow flames were now pure blue! The flames then all moved away from the dorm and into the air. They then smushed together to form a giant flaming ball. It then launched itself at Hexheart.

"SMUCK!!" she shouted as she entered a dork portal, the ball not far behind her.

"Not that I mind that," said Jim, staring at the place where Hexheart had just stood. "BUT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"YOU'RE ASKING US!?" they heard from behind. What they saw confused, amazed and surprised them: the dorm was perfectly in tact and the group that was trapped in their was standing outside, perfectly fine. It was Amber and Sarah who spoke. "Do you really think that we know what we do and caused half the time?"

"Nope" everyone said without missing a beat. The girls sweatdropped. "By the way: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"What?! you think we can't handle a little fire?!" Lukas asked. "That hurts!" he put a hand over his chest to prove his point.

"Stop being a drama queen!" Lizzy shouted at him.

"But what was with the roar?" Jesse asked. The seven froze.

"A roar?!" Zane shouted at them. "You couldn't hide it any better?!" he was facing the mystery four.

"What do you expect?! We're us!!" the countered. 

"…Fair enough" 

"But what made the roar?!" Alexis asked.

"That" Amber, Sarah, and the other four pointed behind them to revel-

"A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON?!" everyone shouted at once looking at the magnificent beast that was perched on the dorm. It flew down and stood behind the others. "WHAT THE SMUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Everyone!" Amber and Sarah shouted, moving to in front of the group. "Allow us to reintroduce you to our cousins!" the motioned like a game show assistant to the foursome. Everyone face faulted. "That was fun!" they said beaming.

"You're an idiot!" 'Lizzy' said hitting Amber and Sarah over the head.

"So, are you guys really you?" Jesse asked as he slowly got up. 'Tiona' looked at him.

"You tell us" she said looking into his eyes. He looked into her purple-blue eyes. 

"Layla?" Jesse asked. 'Tiona' smirked.

"Nothing gets by you Jess!" Layla said, now grinning. Syrus looked at 'Lizzy'.

"Tara?" he asked hopefully. She nodded. Alexis then looked at 'Lukas'.

"Please say you're Jaden!" she said almost begging.

"No I'm Seether (singer. If you're wondering why him, I'm listening to a song by him…and Amy Lee)" he said rolling his eyes. He then smiled a warm smile at her. "Ya, it's me"

"And you havta be Kyle!" Blaire shouted as she pointed to him.

"Well, I am me!" Kyle said grinning.

"What happened to you soldiers?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well," Layla said in a knowing voice. "After we get ride of those idiots from the last story, we were teleported to the Dark World. Which we then started to govern in hopes of finding a way to return home threw all the records they had in the library in the castle we stayed in."

"Governing a world ain't as easy as they make it in the movies!" Tara said threw a sigh.

"It gets annoying after about 4 months!" Kyle agreed, very annoyed.

"Ya well, it just got evil after 3 whole years!" Jaden said, glaring at air.

"3 YEARS!!" everyone shouted.

"Like we said, time works different between the dimensions, we may have been gone from here from 3 months, but 3 years had gone by in the Dark World!" Tara said, sounding wise and then angry.

"But you're here to stay this time, right?" Blaire asked hopefully. They all looked at each other.

"We….don't know" Kyle said sounding sad. "We still gotta get rid of Hexheart and who knows what will happen after that?!"

"But can you stay with us while you wait for Hexheart to come back?" Alexis begged.

"I don't know. Should we?" Jaden asked looking at the others.

"I think we should!" Layla said. "I missed my Jesse!" she walked up to him and huggled him. "And can you honestly say that you want to leave now that we've seen them after all this time?!"

"I know I wouldn't be able to leave Sy!" Tara walked up and hugged him. Kyle and Jaden followed suit and went to Blaire and Alexis.

"That's nice and all, but aren't you forgetting something?!" Amber asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Like the fact that you're SANE?!"

"HOW IS THAT SMUCKING POSSIBLE?!" everyone shouted. They all looked at Layla, Jaden, Tara, and Kyle, who had let go of their boyfriends/girlfriends and were standing next to Amber and Sarah, glaring daggers at them.

"Can you never shut up?!" they asked. The girls shook their heads viciously. They sighed. "Ya. We're sane."

"But how did that happen?!" Atticus shouted.

"3 years changes people Atty." Tara said offering a sad smile.

"And the running a world thing didn't help." Jaden said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But being back with you guys and especially Amber and Sarah should get us back to our old selves in no time!" Layla said grinning happily. "But if it makes you feel better, Kyle's still dumber than shit!" everyone face faulted but Jaden, Layla and Tara.

"Ya that will never change!" Tara said grinning.

"It's not possible that that would change!" Jaden said. Kyle stood up and glared at them.

"I hate you" he said with a lot of venom.

"And I hate you all!" they turned to see that Hexheart was standing on the dorm, a evil grin plastered on her lips. "Why couldn't you have just stayed down like your little world?!"

"WE DON'T DIE!!" the four shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Hexheart lifted up her arms and darkness surrounded everyone. When all of the darkness disappeared, they were in the Shadow Realm again. "So, today is the day that you brats are finally out of the Darkness' hair!" she pulled out a sword. "For good!"

MMMMMMM

Angel: GAH!! Cliff hanger!!

Ani/Meki: DAMN YOU AND YOUR CLIFFIES!!

Angel: but I wanted to get this up before I had to go to a brunch thing and I'm about to leave! But if I get back in a little bit and don't have much homework and the gods are merciful, I might get a new chapter in again!

Ani/Meki: yay!

Angel: o and gomen Meki! I was in a bad mood and now I'm better!

Meki: …..butthead

Angel: crap! Gotta go!

EASTER EGGS IF YOU REVIEW!! -Angel


	15. Another Farewell

Angel: free time

Angel: free time!! Stupid teachers and the idiot that invented school!!

Ani/Meki: yup!

Angel: so ya I'm here typing again! And to all those who are waiting on A Duelist Heart: GOMEN!! I will get to it!! I have not done with the abandoning! If I can, I will get something up by the end of the week! And if I can get to it, a new story!

Meki/Ani: WHAT?!

Angel: yup! Though it won't be my normal stuff! And I'm so excited about it I'm freaking vibrating! (is vibrating right now) if I can get this up earlier than it should, I may start it now!

Ani/Meki: yay!

Angel: but, this is either the last chapter or the second to last

Meki/Ani: no!

Angel: deal! And in a few days, look for the sequel! Hehehe! Anyways: DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Meki: (pulls out frying pan) WACK-A-MOLE TIME!! (plays wack-a-mole with the lawyers, so wack-a-lawyer) Angel only owns idea and most OC's!

**Chapter 15: Another Farewell**

Hexheart lunged for the others. They all stood frozen to the spot, scared of what was gonna happen. Luckily someone was able to act.

"O NO YOU DON'T!!" Layla shouted as she stopped Hexheart's sword with her own. "You're not killing anyone today!" now that the kids got a good look at her sword, the noticed that the blade was a light blue and that the hilt had a weird symbol on it. they symbol was a heart with purple and blue colors swirling around in it like they were fighting for dominance. Hexhearts blade was pure black and the symbol was only half a heart. Layla pushed her back a few feet.

"Need help sis?" Jaden asked pumping next to her. His blade was red and the symbol on the hilt was two halves of a heart crossing over each other. One red and the other gold.

"No, I got it!" Layla said grinning.

"What he meant to say was that we wanna kick her ass too!!" Kyle said barging next to Jaden. His blade was orange and his symbol was four hearts making a diamond. One heart was red, another orange, yellow and blue. He had a smirk on his face. "Can't let you have alla the fun you know!"

"Ya but if you help things will go horribly wrong…AGAIN!" Tara said as she walked up next to Layla. Her blade was bight pink and her symbol was two hearts, one pink and the other black. "How bout we take turns?"

"NO!" Layla cut in. "I want to fight her alone! You all had a chance to fight her and this time it's mine!" the took a few steps forward and looked in front of her at Hexheart. "This is my fight." She said without looking back. The others nodded and mad a triangle around the others to protect them. "Time to finish this Hexy!"

"You'll pay for that!" Hexheart said as her blade started to glow. The two women charged for each other.

"What did Layla mean 'you all had your chance'?" Jesse asked Tara who was right in front of him.

"This isn't our first encounter with Hexheart." Tara answered back, but still watching the fight. "First it was me, then Kyle and then Jaden. She never got a chance to fight Hexheart and really wanted to."

"But how did she find you?" Bastion asked.

"We would leave our dimension to check up on others and she would follow us." Jaden said knowingly. "It was Layla's job to look at DA and make sure all was well. It was only a matter of time till she followed us here."

"That would explain why-" Jesse said, but then covered his mouth cause he realized that he was talking out loud.

"What?" Tara said looking at Jesse. "What would that explain?" he laughed nervously.

"One day when I was on the roof, Layla appeared and was all transparent. I was there the next week and she appeared and so on." He explained. "She never told me why or how she did it though."

"Of course she would pick **that** spot to check on the dimension!" Tara said smirking. "That must be why she wanted to check up on you guys the most! Ha! She ain't gonna live this down!"

"Ah let her be Tara!" Jaden scolded.

"NEVER!!" Tara said in a triumphant way. Just then Layla landed with a loud _**THUD**_ a few feet in front of them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!" she jumped up and pointed at Hexheart, who was smirking.

"I said it looked like something died on your head!" she said grinning.

"Bad move" Tara said.

"That's just suicidal" Jaden said shaking his head.

"She's screwed now" Kyle said, looking on with interest.

"Why?" everyone said in unison.

"Mock the hair-" Tara said.

"You go bye bye!" Jaden grinned.

"And not the fun explosion way! O no!" Kyle said looking a little scared. "Point is, don't mock the hair or you really will die!" she shuddered at the thought.

"Let me guess," Alexis said. "He mocked the hair and she tried to kill him?"

"Worse" Tara said.

"What did she do?" Atticus asked.

"Tried to castrate him" Jaden said bluntly.

"O.o HOLY SMUCK!!" everyone shouted.

"Not one of my smartest moments." Kyle said sweatdropping.

"YOU HAVE SMART MOMENTS?!" Layla shouted looking back. "Anyways:" she said looking back at Hexheart with hatred in her eyes. "Time to take care of you!!" she pointed her sword at Hexheart and fired something out of it.

"EEP!!" she shouted. She ducked just missing the ball of energy. But the ball was rather fast and ended up taking the top part of her hair off….well burning it. "HEY!!" Layla started to charge for her while she was ducking and almost took off her head.

_CLANG!!_

Their weapons clashed and they were back to where they started. But this time, it looked like Layla was winning.

She pushed Hexheart back a little again and took a swipe at her stomach. She got in a clean cut and she started to bleed. She went in for another one but Hexheart jumped back clutching her stomach in pain. Layla charged for her again and hit the same spot.

"DAMMIT!!" Hexheart shouted as she flew backwards a few feet from the impact of the hit. She was surrounded in darkness.

"O NO YOU DON'T!!" Layla shouted as she charged for her again. But she wasn't trying to get away, the darkness was claiming her soon to be dead body. It formed a vortex and pulled Hexheart into it. Once Layla got close to it., not able to stop running in time, the darkness grabbed her and started to pull her into a vortex. "FUCK!!" she shouted.

"LAYLA!!" everyone shouted. Tara and the others were about to go and help her, but Jesse beat them to it and was sprinting toward her.

"DON'T GET TO CLOSE JESSE!!" she said almost begging. He didn't listen and just kept on coming. She held out her hand for him and he took it and started to pull. But it was no use. "Amber and Sarah!!" Layla called out to the girls. "The vortex is getting bigger! Take the others home now!!"

"But what about you?!" Amber shouted at her. "What about you and Jesse?!"

"JUST GO DAMMIT!!" she shouted. The girls hesitated but obeyed and made a portal. They shoved everyone in and looked back and then followed themselves.

MMMMMMM

"WE HAVTA GO BACK!!" Jaden called out, frantic that they had pretty much signed Layla's death for her. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!!"

"LISTEN JADEN!!" Tara shouted shaking him violently. "We would have been captured by the vortex too if we had gone near them! This was the only way to win without all of us dying!"

"But Layla and Jesse are dead! You call that winning!?" he broke down and started to cry into his hands. Alexis walked over and put her arms around him in a comforting fashion.

"What do we do know Tara?" Kyle asked.

"Not let Layla's and Jesse's sacrifice be in vain, and as corny as it sounds, live our lives using the opportunity that they gave us."

"I just hope that they didn't havta suffer" Amber said looking up at the setting sun. everyone else looked up too.

"Good bye, Layla" Jaden said with a tear in his eye.

"Was it me or did that fight/death scene suck?" Sarah asked everyone else. They all looked at each other. "Cause it really did!"

MMMMMMMM

(a few minutes later in the Shadow Realm)

Amber and Sarah had just gone threw the portal leaving Jesse and Layla all alone. O and the vortex that was trying to kill them! Can't forget that part!

"Jesse just let go! I'll be fine!" Layla said to him. "It's too late for me! But not for you!"

"I'm not gonna loose you again Layla!" he said, looking right into her eyes. "I lost you once and I'm not gonna do it again! I'm gonna see this thing threw with you! I'm not letting you go!"

"Jesse…" Layla said with love in her eyes. "Why!? Why would you do that for me?!"

"Cause I love you! That's why!"

"I…I love you two!" she pulled him into a back breaking huge just as the vortex started to pull harder. "I love you so much." They kissed just as they were pulled into the vortex, never to be seen again.

MMMMMMMMM

Angel: ok! I lied! There will be one more chapter and that is the epilogue! Look for it tomorrow! I hope to get it up!!

Ani: wah! Randomness is ending!

Meki: you killed Jesse!!

Angel: do any of you listen when I say the word "sequel"!?

Ani/Meki: nope!

Angel: (face faults) oi!

COO WHIP IF YOU REVIEW!! LOVE YA!! -Angel


	16. Epilogue: Later in Life

Angel: o look! Last chapter!

Ani/Meki: WAH!!

Angel: I'm making a sequel god dammit! And sorry for the lateness! I may not get back to my regular schedule of updating for maybe about 3 weeks cause that's when I get my spring break. Ya!

Ani: I had mine this week! (looks proud)

Angel: gr! And just a quick thing: for the next one, I have quick a few spots open for AC's! or Author Characters! But I'll explain more about that at the end!

Meki: tell now!

Angel: no! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Ani: MWHAHAHAHA!! (takes out her boom boom stick) DIE LAWYERS!! Angel only owns most OC's and the idea!

**Epilogue: Later in Life**

I know it's sudden, but it was the day of graduation and everyone was excited. Except those who knew Layla and Jesse well.

"So, you didn't get to see me graduate after all, Layla." Jaden said as he stood on the edge of the cliff just outside the Slifer dorms. DON'T JUMP!! "I just hope I was able to make you proud!"

"She was and you know it you idiot!" Jaden turned around and was met with a hug. "She always was and always will be!" it was Tara. "And you know that! Now come on! The ceremony is about to start!" Jaden gave her a weak smile.

"Ya" Jaden was wearing a red tux that had a pink shirt underneath (look familiar Kyo?) and his hair was the same as it always was, messy. They started to walk to the front of the school cause that's where the ceremony was for it was a nice day.

All the students were there and all in tuxes and dresses. The teachers, Tara, Kyle Amber and Sarah all wore what they usually wore. Even Shirley was dressed up! She had a little pink bow on her ear and….O.o ALRIGHT!! WHO GAVE THE CROC LIPSTICK!?

Anyways: Shepherd was on the stage, with all of the students behind him, and was about to talk. He got everyone quieted down and made his speech.

"It has been a rough 3 years here at Duel Academy for these students!" he said. All of his students mentally thinking "UNDERSTATMENT!!" he went on. "But there is a certain student that I would like to thank! He has saved us all over the course of these three years and deserves to be recognized! And here he is! Jaden Yuki!!" all of the students cheered as Jaden stood up, with an embarrassed smile on his face as he walked up to the mic.

"Well," he said as the cheers stopped. "I may have done a lot of stuff these past years, but I don't think I would have been able to handle it without all of my friends!" more cheering as Alexis and the others smiled and waved. "But there is a certain person that I would like to thank the most. She may not be here at the moment, but I have a feeling that she is watching and is proud of me! She helped me get to where I am today and even taught me how to duel! So, I would like to thank my big sister Layla for all that she has done for me and everyone else!" now the cheering grew way bigger this time. And if you looked closely, you could see that some tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you Jaden!" Shepherd said as Jaden went to take his seat. "And now to hand out the certificates!!"

to save time and what brain cells that I have left (yes I do have them!!) I'm gonna skip the handing of the paper.

MMMMMMM

(at the after party thing)

It was now night time and the stars were out. Everyone was still outside and there were lanterns that light up the place.

Everyone was on the dance floor having a good time, cept poor little Jayjay! Kyle noticed this and stopped dancing with Blaire and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Well look at you!" he said patting Jaden on the back and snapping out of his train of thought. "Actually graduating from High School! Who would have thought an idiot like you would have been able to do it?!"

"That's coming from you?!" he retorted totally shocked. "You're the biggest idiot that we know!"

"But I'm also a crazy idiot! Amber and Sarah made sure of that! God! I never knew being sane was so horrible!! I never want to be sane again!"

"I think the world would end if that happened!"

"No that's Tara!"

"What's Tara?" both boys looked up to find there big sister standing there with her hands on her hips. She wore a pink sparkling shoe sting dress that went to the floor, and pink heart necklace that went to her collar bone, and her hair was in a bun but had a few strands of hair around her face. She had changed just after the ceremony for the party. She raised and eyebrow at them. "What were you talking about?"

"How that if you became sane again that the world would end!" Jaden said.

"O…ok!" she chirped. She walked over to Jaden and sat down on his lap and put her arms around him. "That really would happen you know!"

"We do know!" Kyle said standing up and walking in front of them. Jaden finally got a good look at him for he changed too. His hair was actually combed back and looked nice. He was in an orange tux with a red shirt underneath it. "Cause the world needs more crazy people in it!!" Jaden got a depressed look on his face.

"That sounds like something Layla would say…" by now his bangs were covering his eyes. Tara squeezed him hard.

"Stop thinking about it!" she said. "Do you think that Layla would want you to think about the way it ended? Or the good times that you had?"

"Doesn't matter she's dead!"

"JADEN!! You just ruined one of the most over used ways to help someone get over a dead person! I'm so proud of you!!" she hugged him tighter. "But really stop being so depressed and go have some fun! Or Layla won't be able to blow things up up there in heaven!" Jaden's head shot up and he looked her in the eyes.

"You don't think she would do that after she died too, do you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Either that or she's cuddling with Jesse! But I know that I sure as hell would blow something up while I was dead! Now come on! You both are gonna dance!" she got offa Jaden and grabbed his and Kyle's wrists and dragged them onto the dance floor.

MMMMMMM

"So, it's finally over, eh Crowler?" Shepherd asked Crowler as they watched Tara drag the boys onto the dance floor. "Soon someone else will take Jaden's place and protect the school. It happens every three years." He said the last part with a sigh.

"The world needs hero's Chancellor." Crowler said. "No matter what the age. It's the way things have always happened. I just hope they're not as much of a slacker as that Yuki boy was!"

"Crowler, you don't have to say that to me! I know that he was one of your favorite students! Admit it!"

"...Well maybe he did grow on me….but only a little!"

"ehehehe! You'll never change Crowler!" Shepherd said with a chuckle. "I just hope that the next person will be able to handle it like Jaden and his friends did!" he looked up at the stars with a twinkle in his eyes. "Things are never boring here."

"Never will be, sir"

MMMMMMM

(MAJOR time skip! 24 years later! …I think)

"CY!!" someone called out. A girl with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and blue eyes turned around. She grinned and ran towards the other girl.

"COLE!!" she shouted as she hugged the girl. The other girl had redish hair that was in an afro. Her eyes were blue too. I know what I said. "How was your summer?! Can you believe! We're finally in high school!!"

"It was great!" the other girl, Cole, said as she got out of the hug and looked at her friend. "And no I can't!! I was looking forward to it since the second we got in the damn middle school! Bleh!" she stuck her tongue out at the last part.

"No fooling around and get to class!" said a male voice from behind. Both girls turned to see a guy with short curly hair. He had brown eyes. "Don't you stupid freshman have something to do?"

"Go away Jem!" Cy said putting her hands on her hips. "We can be wherever we wanna be! And is it our fault that you're a senior?!"

"She's got you there!" said a female voice. A girl about the guys, Jem, height walked up and put her arm on her shoulder like he was an arm rest. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had green eyes. "Just wait till she actually DOES do something wrong! Then you can torture the poor little frosh (freshman)!"

"You're a bad person Em you annoying senior!" Cy said in a playful manor. "Well if you'll 'scuse us, we got COOL people too met up with! Later losers!" Cole and Cy walked away.

"I hate her" Jem said pointing to Cy. Em rolled her eyes.

"No you don't! you're just happy that she made it to high school in one piece!"

"But will she leave it in one piece?"

"Was that a threat to her?!" she was starting to get angry at the boy.

"Nope. That was me being ominous for once!" he walked away, leaving the girl behind him to blink a few times.

"HEY!!" she called out to him. "WAIT UP!!" she ran after him.

What new challenges await these kids? Only time will tell…

**THE END!!**

Angel: ya that sucked! O well! I'm tired and sick and you people can deal!

Ani/Meki: WE DON'T WANNA!!

Angel: meh! Anyways: be on the look out for the sequel in a few days or something! But for tomorrow, I hope to get A Duelist Heart updated or start a new fic! I may start the new fic tonight if I can!

Ani/Meki: yay!

Angel: but its not my normal stuff so…o! and for the thing i mentioned at the beginning: i want some new characters! mostly based on authors like Tara is from Ani! there will be 2 groups for them! they will either go around with Cy and people at the beginning and have minor roles, or have bigger ones and follow them around the whole fic! or the last one, they meet up with her later when the plot thickens! PM me for your apparence, personality and which one you want them placed in! but it must be sent before the sequel comes out or it will be a no-no! so PM me and dont put it in a review! but still review!!

SANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!! SUGARY ITEMS FOR ALL!! LOVE YA TA BITS!! -Angel


End file.
